


Eudial the Vampire Slayer - Season 10: From Outer Space

by Eugeal



Series: Eudial the Vampire Slayer [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	1. Not My Father

La ragazzina sbattè un piede a terra, furiosa.  
\- Perchè no?! Non puoi impedirmi di fare tutto quello che ti piace! -  
L'uomo di fronte a lei la fissò, per nulla impressionato da quella reazione.  
\- Posso impedirti di fare una cosa estremamente stupida. E stai certa che lo farò. -  
\- La magia non è stupida! E poi non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere proprio tu! Hai evocato un demone da giovane! -  
\- E sai anche come è andata a finire allora! Sono morte delle persone a causa della mia stupidità, Hope! Ti rendi conto di cosa significa?! -  
\- Io non ho nessuna intenzione di evocare demoni! Non sono stupida come credi! -  
\- Sei troppo piccola per certe cose. In ogni caso non riuscirai a convincermi. Ho detto di no e non cambierò idea: non puoi usare la magia, non puoi studiarla, e non puoi avvicinarti ai miei libri. -  
Giles si sfilò gli occhiali con un gesto rabbioso e la fissò.  
\- Piccola?! Ho quasi quattordici anni e tu dici che sono piccola?! - Gridò la ragazzina, furiosa. - E comunque non puoi vietarmi nulla, tu non sei mio padre! -  
L'Osservatore fece un passo indietro, come se quelle parole l'avessero colpito fisicamente, ma Hope non se ne accorse nemmeno e continuò a gridare contro di lui.  
\- Sei solo troppo vigliacco per ammettere che posso essere più brava di te con la magia, anzi sei troppo vigliacco e basta! Tu non avresti mai affrontato un demone per salvarmi! Lui non potrebbe mai essere tanto cattivo con me! -  
\- Hope! - Jenny era apparsa sulla soglia e la ragazzina si voltò ad affrontare la madre. - Come ti permetti di dire certe cattiverie a tuo padre?! -  
-Lui non è mio padre! Il mio papà mi voleva bene! -  
Lo schiaffo di Jenny la interruppe bruscamente e la ragazzina scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Vi odio! Vi odio tutti e due! - Gridò prima di correre fuori di casa sbattendo la porta.  
Jenny sospirò esasperata e si voltò a guardare il marito che era rimasto impietrito a fissare il punto fino a dove poco prima si trovava Hope.  
\- Oh, Rupert... - Disse Jenny, avvicinandosi a lui, ma Giles si lasciò cadere stancamente su una sedia, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
\- Sono tanto orribile come padre? - Chiese a bassa voce e Jenny fu colpita dal dolore che sentiva in lui. Si chinò su di lui, cingendolo in un abbraccio dolce e rimase per un po' col viso contro quello di lui.  
\- Sei stato un padre meraviglioso per lei. - Gli disse dolcemente. - E lo sa benissimo anche Hope, solo che ultimamente è diventata così ostinata e ribelle... -  
\- C-come può dire che non le voglio bene? Morirei per lei, lo sai. E se non voglio che usi la magia è solo perché non sopporterei che le succeda qualcosa di male... -  
Jenny gli scostò le mani dal viso e lo guardò negli occhi con amore.  
\- Sei il padre e il marito migliore che si possa desiderare, non provarci nemmeno a farti venire certi dubbi! -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Non so come comportarmi con lei ultimamente. Sembra quasi che qualunque cosa io dica la faccia arrabbiare... A volte credo che faccia apposta a dire e fare tutto quello che non voglio... -  
\- Rupert, è un'adolescente, è il suo compito fare impazzire i genitori. E tra l'altro credo che sia anche parecchio gelosa. - Concluse accarezzandosi la pancia con un sorriso.  
\- Già... Ma cosa possiamo fare? Se continua così finirà nei guai... -  
\- Forse dovremmo lasciarcela finire ogni tanto, magari sbattendoci la faccia contro si renderà conto di quanto sia sciocco il suo comportamento. -  
\- Se si trattasse dei normali capricci di un'adolescente sarei completamente d'accordo... ma la magia? È troppo pericoloso, Jenny. Non posso permetterlo... -  
\- In ogni caso stavolta si merita una punizione, non può permettersi di parlarti in quel modo. Può essere ribelle quanto vuole, ma non accetto che ferisca intenzionalmente le persone che le vogliono bene. -  
\- Se solo si rendesse conto che è solo perché la amo così tanto che sono severo con lei... Sono certo che anche l'altro Giles non le permetterebbe di usare la magia in quel modo... -  
\- Certo che no. In fondo siete la stessa persona. Hope lo idealizza tanto solo perché ricorda solo le sue coccole, ma anche lui l'avrebbe sgridata prima o poi se solo fossero rimasti insieme più a lungo. Se solo ci fosse il modo per farglielo capire... -  
Giles si rimise gli occhiali e la fissò, colpito da un'idea.  
\- Aspetta un attimo, forse c'è... -  
Le spiegò la sua idea e Jenny annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Potrebbe funzionare in effetti. -  
\- Devo verificare qualche dettaglio sui miei libri, mi dai una mano? -  
Jenny si chinò a baciarlo, felice di vederlo un po' rasserenato, poi sussultò con un gridolino.  
Giles la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Che c'è? -  
La donna gli prese una mano e se la mise sulla pancia.  
\- Mi ha dato un calcio, lo senti? -  
L'Osservatore rimase immobile per un attimo, poi le sorrise, incantato nel sentire il bambino che si muoveva.

Eudial, Tera e Spike fissarono increduli gli schermi televisivi della sala di attesa dell'aeroporto sintonizzati sul telegiornale.  
\- Ma che diavolo è successo qui? -  
\- A sentire il tg pare che i demoni e i vampiri si siano scatenati in maniera anomala... -  
\- Tu ne sai nulla Spike? -  
Il vampiro scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. -  
\- Guardate, le senshi stanno combattendo! - Disse Eudial indicando la tv.  
\- Forse è meglio andare ad aiutarle. Che sta facendo il fallito? -  
\- Sta controllando che gli uomini mandati dal Consiglio carichino l'uovo sul furgone senza danni e poi dovrà trovare di fare arrivare Seraphina in giardino senza essere notato. -  
Tera la guardò come se fosse stupida.  
\- Andiamo, mentecatta, con tutti i demoni che svolazzano qua e là chi vuoi che faccia caso a un semplice drago? -  
\- Hai ragione, andiamo a dirlo a Giles. -

Seraphina si stiracchiò, distendendo le ali e guardò attentamente gli umani che stavano caricando il suo uovo e ridacchiò nel notare il loro nervosismo. Rupert Giles aveva detto che ci si poteva fidare del loro silenzio e inoltre le aveva assicurato che non avrebbero saputo il nascondiglio finale dell'uovo quindi non c'era nulla da temere da loro.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo vide l'uovo al sicuro sul veicolo e tornò a prestare attenzione all'Osservatore. L'inglese stava discutendo con Tera ed Eudial e il drago si avvicinò per ascoltare cosa stesse succedendo.  
?Problemi fratellino??  
\- Demoni. Tera ed Eudial andranno a dare una mano alle senshi, mentre noi....-  
?Non dire cavolate fratellino.?  
\- Uh? -  
?Le due ragazzine e il vampiro staranno con il mio piccolo. Noi andremo a divertirci un po'.?  
\- Seraphina... -  
?Coraggio, non fare storie, ai demoni ci pensiamo noi. Dai, salimi sulla schiena, non vedo l'ora di sgranchirmi le ali.?  
Eudial e Tera guardarono Giles e l'Osservatore annuì.  
\- Restate con l'uovo e assicuratevi che arrivi a casa sano e salvo. -


	2. I Hear Your Voice

Haruka Tenou tagliò in due un demone con la sua spada e lanciò un'occhiata rapida alla sua compagna: anche Michiru aveva annientato il suo avversario più vicino, ma almeno un'altra decina di demoni erano pronti ad attaccarle. Le altre senshi erano troppo impegnate o troppo distanti per poterle aiutare, avrebbero dovuto cavarsela da sole.  
Le due ragazze si avvicinarono, coprendosi le spalle a vicenda mentre il cerchio di demoni intorno a loro si stringeva sempre di più.  
\- Ma cosa li ha scatenati?! - Chiese Haruka rabbiosamente, cominciando a pensare che quella volta avrebbero potuto davvero essere sconfitte e uccise. Ma non si sarebbero arrese.  
Forse sarebbero morte, ma arrendersi mai.  
Haruka strinse più forte la spada, il suo talismano, e si preparò a scattare in un ultimo attacco disperato contro i demoni, quando il mostro più vicino a loro cadde a terra, avvolto dalle fiamme.  
Le due senshi alzarono gli occhi al cielo e trasalirono nel vedere sopra di loro la sagoma di un enorme drago che si stagliava contro il cielo illuminato dal plenilunio. Il drago roteò su di loro per un attimo, poi si gettò in picchiata in mezzo ai demoni, schiacciandone alcuni sotto il suo peso e uccidendo i rimanenti col fuoco o con potenti colpi di coda.  
Dopo pochi minuti non restava traccia di demoni ancora in vita e il drago si voltò a guardare le due ragazze con occhi che brillavano di eccitazione.  
Haruka e Michiru fissarono il drago, pronte ad attaccare. Certo, aveva ucciso i demoni, ma restava sempre un mostro feroce e pericoloso.  
Rimasero a bocca aperta nel veder scendere dalla schiena del drago la figura di un essere umano e furono ancora più allibite nel riconoscere l'uomo che le salutò con un sorriso.  
\- Rupert Giles?! Non è possibile... Ci avevano detto che eri morto! -  
L'Osservatore le guardò e Haruka si rese conto che si stava divertendo moltissimo a vedere la loro espressione stupita.  
\- Vi sembro morto? -  
\- Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che c'entravate voi in qualche modo. Cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Da dove sono spuntati tutti questi demoni?! -  
\- È esattamente quello che stavo per chiedervi. -  
\- Arrivi in groppa a un mostro enorme, fai strage di demoni e vorresti farci credere che non ne sai nulla?! -  
?Ehi, mostro a chi?!? Ringhiò Seraphina facendo trasalire le due ragazze.  
\- Ha parlato?! -  
\- Seraphina è un drago. - Disse Giles come se ciò spiegasse tutto. - E quanto al resto, ne so meno di voi. Sono appena arrivato in Giappone dopo un volo intercontinentale e invece di andare a casa a riposare, io e Seraphina siamo venuti a salvare voi, quindi se avete qualche lamentela siete pregate di tenerla per voi oppure la prossima volta lascerò che i demoni vi mangino e saremo tutti più contenti. -  
Seraphina sottilineò quelle parole con uno sbuffo di fumo e Michiru posò una mano sulla spalla di Haruka per impedirle di rispondere all'Osservatore. Si fece avanti e sorrise a Giles.  
\- Non litigate, ora. Siamo tutti stanchi e nervosi, ma fino a prova contraria siamo dalla stessa parte. Sono felice di constatare che stai bene, Rupert, ci era dispiaciuto sapere della tua morte. Grazie per il vostro aiuto, il vostro intervento è stato decisivo. Spero che in futuro mi lascerai ritrarre il tuo drago, è stupendo. -  
Giles la guardò, colto alla sprovvista e leggermente imbarazzato dalla gentilezza della ragazza, ma le parole di Michiru erano riuscite a dissipare la sua irritazione e rispose al suo sorriso.  
\- Uh... grazie... Per il ritratto chiedilo direttamente a Seraphina, è lei che deve decidere. -  
?Perchè no? Per una volta che qualcuno mi vuole ritrarre e non uccidermi per esporre la mia testa in salotto...? Disse la diretta interessata, compiaciuta, poi abbassò il muso a leccare la guancia di Giles. ?Sei stanco, fratellino.?  
L'Osservatore annuì impercettibilmente e appoggiò il viso al muso del drago.  
\- Un po'. Un po' tanto a dire il vero, - ammise ? ma non importa. Tu invece sei piena di energie, riesco a sentirlo. -  
?Combattere quei demoni ha fatto cantare il mio sangue. Mi fa quasi desiderare che ne arrivino altri... ma forse è meglio di no.? Concluse dopo aver guardato meglio Giles ed essersi resa conto che era davvero esausto. Si accucciò a terra per permettergli di salire sulla sua schiena più facilmente e lo guardò preoccupata. Nel giro di pochi giorni aveva ritrovato la memoria ed era rimasto ferito seriamente nella sua tana e sembrava ancora non essersi ripreso del tutto. Certo lei lo aveva curato, ma la perdita di sangue era stata abbondante, senza contare che i giorni successivi erano stati stancanti e stressanti sia per il suo corpo che per il suo spirito.  
?Devi riposare, fratellino.?  
Giles le salì sulla schiena.  
\- Hai ragione. Ragazze, passate alla villa domani pomeriggio, - disse rivolgendosi alle senshi ? così potremo parlare con calma e cercare di capire cosa abbia potuto scatenare i demoni. -  
Michiru annuì e le due ragazze guardarono il drago che si allontanava in volo.  
\- Non mi piace questa storia. - Commentò Haruka di malumore. - Quando spuntano fuori lui ed Eudial significa che stanno arrivando guai. -  
\- Temo che i guai ci siano già. Quello che è successo stasera non è normale. E bisogna ammettere che se non fosse stato per Rupert Giles forse saremmo morte. -  
\- E poi dove ha preso quel drago? -  
\- Credo che ce lo spiegherà domani. In ogni caso non mi preoccupa più di tanto. In fondo Rupert Giles ha dimostrato di essere una brava persona in passato, mi fido di lui. -  
\- Devo essere gelosa? - Chiese Haruka, irritata e Michiru non potè resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicarla.  
\- Chissà... Deve essere divertente farsi portare in giro da un drago... -

Eudial guardò Seraphina che atterrava in giardino e sperò che il ragazzo delle pizze che era appena andato via non l'avesse vista.  
Il drago fece scendere Giles e seguì l'odore del suo uovo fino a trovare la tana scavata nella roccia della scarpata che portava al mare. Esaminò la caverna con attenzione e dovette ammettere che Giles non l'aveva delusa, lì il suo uovo sarebbe stato al sicuro. Qualcuno aveva portato della paglia fresca e Seraphina vi riconobbe l'odore delle due cacciatrici mentre si stendeva accanto all'uovo. Avvolse un'ala intorno all'uovo e si addormentò soddisfatta.  
Eudial andò incontro a Giles e riuscì a dargli un bacio sulla guancia nonostante avesse le mani occupate dai cartoni della pizza.  
\- Bentornato. Tutto a posto con i demoni? -  
\- Seraphina si è divertita moltissimo, avresti dovuto vederla. I draghi possono essere davvero letali in combattimento! Sailor Uranus in compenso non è stata molto felice di vederci. -  
Eudial ridacchiò.  
\- Posso immaginarlo. Hai fame? - Chiese porgendogli una scatola della pizza. - Sono appena arrivate. -  
L'Osservatore annuì e la seguì in casa, un po' emozionato nel rientrarvi dopo tanto tempo. L'ultima volta che era stato in quella casa era stato certo di essere condannato a morire entro breve tempo e che non l'avrebbe più rivista. Esitò per qualche secondo sulla soglia, immerso in quel pensiero, poi la voce di Tera lo riscosse.  
\- Ehi fallito, ti decidi a entrare prima che la pizza si freddi?! -  
L'Osservatore la raggiunse in cucina, seguito da Eudial e tutti e tre sedettero al tavolo. In un angolo, Lili stava soffiando a Valerius per farlo allontanare dalle ciotole.  
\- Lili si è dimenticata del pulcioso, non lo vuole più in casa. - Commentò Tera addentando una fetta di pizza e il gatto fuggì lontano da Lili balzando in grembo a Giles.  
L'Osservatore lo carezzò con una mano e gli porse un pezzetto di pizza per consolarlo.  
\- Le passerà, non preoccuparti. -  
\- Spero che le passi in fretta. Mi ha graffiato sul naso. - Si lamentò Valerius rivolgendosi a Tera, poi si voltò a guardare Giles sentendo che l'Osservatore aveva smesso di accarezzarlo di colpo.  
\- Val... Hai detto che ti ha graffiato sul naso? -  
Il gatto lo guardò allibito e anche le due ragazze alzarono la testa a fissarlo.  
\- Mi hai sentito?! Mi hai davvero sentito?! -  
Il gatto saltò sul tavolo e corse verso Tera, eccitato.  
\- Tera!! Riesce di nuovo a capirmi! -  
Giles scosse la testa perplesso.  
\- Ora stai miagolando di nuovo... -  
\- Giles! Prova a toccarlo! - Disse Eudial. - Prima lo avevi in braccio. -  
L'Osservatore allungò una mano, la mise sulla schiena del gatto e sorrise.  
\- Hai ragione Eu, ora lo sento di nuovo. -


	3. Dance of Dust

Valerius allungò una zampa nel sonno come per accertarsi che Giles fosse ancora lì, poi tornò ad acciambellarsi contro il fianco dell'uomo e a dormire tranquillo.  
La sera prima erano rimasti a parlare a lungo, finché non si erano addormentati, entrambi felici di poter nuovamente parlare. Valerius non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, a sentire Xini, il potere oscuro di Giles avrebbe dovuto essere stato completamente distrutto, ma alla fine erano giunti alla conclusione che forse il sangue di drago c'entrava qualcosa.  
L'Osservatore si mosse nel sonno, girandosi nel letto, poi aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi del tutto. Si alzò a fatica, aveva dormito a lungo e profondamente, ma non si sentiva affatto riposato, anzi aveva mal di testa e un malessere generale che gli faceva sospettare di aver preso l'influenza o qualcosa del genere. Guardò il gatto che dormiva tranquillo e per un attimo fu tentato di ritornare a letto, ma respinse l'idea con un sospiro, doveva fare troppe cose per poter restare a riposare. Quella mattina doveva affrontare varie procedure burocratiche incredibilmente noiose e lunghe per dimostrare che non era morto e riottenere documenti, patente e conto in banca. Poi c'era l'ennesimo controllo in ospedale e nel pomeriggio avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto alle senshi. Decise che l'ultima parte l'avrebbe affidata a Tera, Spike o Eudial, ma il resto purtroppo non poteva evitarlo e il solo pensiero gli faceva aumentare il mal di testa.  
Finì di vestirsi e raggiunse Eudial al piano di sotto. La ragazza lo stava aspettando per accompagnarlo in auto e lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Tutto ok, Giles? Non hai un bell'aspetto. -  
\- In effetti no, forse ho preso l'influenza... -  
La ragazza gli toccò la fronte.  
\- Però non hai febbre. Vuoi che rimandiamo? -  
\- No, no. Voglio ritornare nel mondo dei vivi e prima mi sarò tolto il pensiero, meglio sarà. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Come vuoi, ma non stancarti troppo. Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? -  
\- No, grazie Eu. Penso che prenderò qualcosa per il mal di testa piuttosto. Seraphina come sta? Si è trovata bene nella sua tana? -  
\- Ho controllato appena mi sono svegliata, era soddisfatta. Ieri notte Spike ha preso accordi col macellaio da cui comprava il sangue per farsi consegnare la carne per nutrirla. Io e Tera ci siamo accordate con altri macellai per lo stesso motivo. Sarà meno sospetto farsi consegnare la carne da venditori diversi piuttosto che sempre dallo stesso tutti i giorni. -  
\- Buona idea. -  
Eudial lo guardò con affetto, poi lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
Giles le sorrise, un po' stupito.  
\- E questo per che cosa era? -  
La ragazza lo tenne stretto.  
\- Per essere qui. Per essere vivo. Ancora non mi sembra vero, stavolta avevo creduto davvero di averti perso per sempre... Forse è egoista da parte mia, ma sono così felice che ti sia tornata la memoria... -  
\- Ne sono felice anche io, Eu. Alcune scelte sono state dolorose, ma non ne sono pentito. -  
La ragazza gli sorrise e si staccò da lui.  
\- Se sei pronto possiamo andare. -  
\- Ah, Eu! Stavo per dimenticarmene... - L'Osservatore si frugò in tasca e le porse due sferette di cristallo leggermente annerite. - Puoi pensarci tu? -  
Eudial si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sorpresa.  
\- Ma Giles, questi sono i due demoni! Li avevi tu?! -  
\- Si, credevo che fossero portafortuna. - Disse con una risatina. - Ora però non so che farne. Avevo promesso a Gauk il corpo di un golem, ma ora anche volendo non potrei crearne uno. -  
\- Non vedo perché dovresti volerlo fare, ti ha quasi fatto ammazzare. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- A modo suo è stato ai patti. Ha catturato Glasya e mi ha lasciato libero... -  
\- Si, solo perché preferiva che fossi tu a morire bruciato... -  
\- In ogni caso non me la sento di distruggerlo, anche se lo meriterebbe. -  
\- Come vuoi. In ogni caso non sei obbligato a decidere ora. Per il momento le metteremo al sicuro,- disse la ragazza prendendo le sfere di cristallo dalla mano di Giles ? e penseremo con calma a una soluzione. Non devi più preoccupartene. -  
Eudial chiuse i cristalli in una cassettina di metallo e la nascose in fondo a una solida cassa chiusa a chiave dove tenevano gli oggetti e gli amuleti più pericolosi, poi tornò da Giles e insieme uscirono di casa.

Tera si guardò intorno, un po' disorientata nel trovarsi in una situazione perfettamente normale una volta tanto. I corridoi dell'università erano affollati di studenti spensierati che sembravano non avere altra preoccupazione al mondo oltre agli esami.  
Si appoggiò al muro osservando i ragazzi e le ragazze che le passavano davanti e si chiese se qualcuno di loro avesse la minima idea dei demoni e dei vampiri in agguato nella notte, delle centinaia di esseri pronti a devastare le loro vite.  
Era la prima volta che guardava i suoi coetanei in quella luce, prima di conoscere Giles gli altri studenti erano solo potenziali rivali da superare e calpestare a suo piacimenti, non le importava nulla di nessuno di loro finché non intralciavano il suo cammino e in quel caso non aveva scrupoli a umiliarli e a dimostrare la sua superiorità. Ma ora era diverso.  
Da quando il Consiglio si era lavato le mani di lei, affidandola a Giles, lei non aveva più avuto occasione di continuare gli studi, erano successe troppe cose, ma ora sembrava un buon momento per riprendere a frequentare l'università.  
Non aveva avuto problemi a recuperare gli esami, ma si sentiva immensamente a disagio a comportarsi come una normalissima studentessa.  
Quando il Consiglio l'aveva portata via dalla guerra, lei aveva preteso tutto quello che potevano darle, prendendo tutto quello che voleva quasi come se fosse stato un risarcimento per quello che era costretta a fare. Si era gettata negli studi e tra le enormi biblioteche del Consiglio e gli insegnanti privati, era riuscita a ottenere una prima laurea in pochissimo tempo e aveva ricominciato subito a studiare per prenderne una seconda, ma non si era mai fermata a guardarsi attorno prima di allora.  
E anche se lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe visto il resto degli studenti come persone.  
Entrò in biblioteca e, dopo aver recuperato i libri che le servivano, sedette a un tavolo iniziando a leggere. Oltre a lei c'erano solo pochi altri studenti e il silenzio era rotto solo dal fruscio delle pagine. Tera guardò il movimento dei minuscoli granelli di polvere illuminati da un raggio di sole e improvvisamente si rese conto di provare una sensazione che raramente aveva provato in tutta la sua vita: si sentiva serena.

Eudial guardò Giles con un misto di affetto e preoccupazione e gli strinse una mano in un gesto di conforto. Dopo qualche ora che giravano per uffici e firmavano documenti vari, le era apparso evidente che l'Osservatore non stava affatto bene: era pallido e a quanto pareva il mal di testa era peggiorato invece di passare. La ragazza aveva avuto conferma di quanto si dovesse sentire male quando lei aveva suggerito di anticipare la visita in ospedale e lui non aveva protestato.  
Ora era steso a occhi chiusi su un lettino dell'ambulatorio, in attesa dei risultati degli esami. Nel leggere la cartella clinica di Giles, i medici erano sembrati preoccupati e temevano che quel mal di testa potesse essere una conseguenza della lesione cerebrale di un paio di mesi prima.  
L'Osservatore però aveva escluso quell'ipotesi, Xini gli aveva detto che la sua salute non avrebbe avuto conseguenze da quella ferita e lui si fidava ciecamente di lei.  
Una fitta di dolore più forte gli fece stringere istintivamente la mano di Eudial e si pentì immediatamente di quel gesto sentendo che la ragazza trasaliva.  
\- Fa tanto male, Giles? - Gli chiese preoccupata. - Vuoi che chiami il medico? -  
L'Osservatore fece per scuotere la testa, ma rinunciò immediatamente a muoverla nel sentire il dolore che aumentava.  
\- Non è nulla di grave. Se solo si decidessero a darmi un antidolorifico starei subito meglio. -  
\- Hai sentito il dottore, no? Non possono darti nulla finché non avranno visto il risultato degli esami. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Spero che si sbrighino allora. -


	4. Knot of Magic

Eudial si alzò di scatto nel vedere il medico che era appena entrato nella stanza, mentre Giles aprì gli occhi e si alzò a sedere cautamente.  
Il medico gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso, poi mise alcune lastre sul visore luminoso.  
\- Come si sente, signor Giles? -  
\- Ha ancora mal di testa. - Intervenne Eudial guardando preoccupata l'Osservatore.  
\- È strano... A vedere queste, - il dottore accennò alle lastre ? non si direbbe nemmeno che lei abbia subito le lesioni che ho potuto vedere dagli esami precedenti. Se non mi avesse parlato del ricovero e della perdita di memoria, avrei detto che non si tratta della stessa persona. Evidentemente ha delle capacità di recupero eccezionali, di solito questo tipo di lesioni ci mettono molto più tempo a guarire e spesso restano danni permanenti. Lei è stato davvero fortunato. -  
\- Allora da cosa dipende il mal di testa? Può darmi qualcosa? -  
\- Purtroppo temo di no. Fisicamente sembra stare benissimo, ma i risultati delle sue analisi del sangue sono completamente alterati. -  
\- In che senso alterati? -  
\- Nel suo sangue è presente in concentrazioni altissime una sostanza per il momento sconosciuta. Non so di cosa si tratti, ma non ho mai visto nulla di simile. Ha assunto sostanze anomale negli ultimi giorni? -  
Eudial guardò Giles: inizialmente le era sembrato quasi spaventato per le parole del medico, poi si era alzato in piedi di scatto con un'espressione minacciosa.  
\- Sta forse insinuando che io faccia uso di stupefacenti?! -  
Il medico alzò una mano come per scusarsi.  
\- Non oserei mai, signor Giles, sono solo molto curioso di studiare questa anomalia, spero che acconsentirà a lasciarmi studiare il caso. -  
\- No. -  
\- Ma potrebbe essere importante per la medicina... -  
\- È un errore del vostro laboratorio. - Disse l'Osservatore in un tono che non ammetteva contraddizioni. - Può darmi qualcosa per il mal di testa o no? -  
\- Vedendo questi esami, no. Qualunque cosa sia questa sostanza potrebbe affaticare i reni e il fegato. -  
\- Allora andiamo, Eu. -  
\- Signor Giles, glielo sconsiglio. Con questi valori e visto che non si sente bene, se fossi in lei mi farei ricoverare. -  
\- Se lo scordi. -  
\- Allora dovrà firmare la dichiarazione che esce dall'ospedale contro il parere del medico. -  
\- Benissimo allora. -  
L'Osservatore uscì dalla stanza in fretta ed Eudial lo seguì dopo aver mormorato qualche parola di scusa al medico.  
Lo raggiunse mentre firmava i fogli di dimissione e camminò al suo fianco in silenzio fino al furgone. Guardandolo, si rese conto che la rabbia nei confronti del medico era stata tutta una finzione, Giles aveva semplicemente sfruttato la frase del dottore sulle sostanze anomale per avere una scusa per andarsene dall'ospedale il più in fretta possibile.  
L'inglese si lasciò cadere sul sedile con aria sofferente, come se tutta l'energia che aveva dimostrato per intimorire il medico fosse svanita non appena avevano messo piede fuori dal pronto soccorso.  
\- Giles? Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea andare a casa? Non hai affatto un bell'aspetto. -  
\- Hai sentito il medico no? Il mio cervello è a posto. Te l'ho detto, deve essere una specie di influenza. -  
\- A me non sembra, non hai febbre o altri sintomi del genere. E la sostanza di cui parlava il medico... -  
\- È il sangue di Seraphina. Ora capisci perché non posso permettere che mi esaminino ancora? Se scoprissero di cosa si tratta, potrei metterla in pericolo. -  
\- Credi che possa essere quello a farti stare male? Una specie di reazione allergica? -  
\- Non...non credo. Se solo Xini fosse qui, forse lei potrebbe capirlo... -  
\- Posso provare a farlo io. Non sono brava come lei con i poteri mentali, ma forse qualcosa posso fare... Almeno per alleviare il dolore. Vuoi che provi? -  
Giles annuì.  
\- Si, per favore. -  
\- Ok. -  
Eudial parcheggiò il furgone in un vicolo isolato e si sporse verso il sedile di Giles, prendendogli la testa fra le mani e appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
\- Rilassati ora, non opporre resistenza, cercherò di capire da dove viene il dolore. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse gli occhi cercando di ignorare il dolore e la nausea e di concentrarsi sul respiro regolare di Eudial. Riusciva a sentire a malapena la mente di lei che toccava la sua, ma era come era successo con Xini pochi giorni prima, lui non aveva alcun controllo né sensibilità. Eudial era nella sua testa e lui poteva sentire che era lì, ma nulla di più.  
La ragazza si concentrò sulla mente di Giles, ripetendosi che il dolore che sentiva non era il suo, ma quello dell'Osservatore, cercando di trovarne l'origine o almeno un modo per diradarlo. Raggiunse il centro di quella sofferenza e riuscì a visualizzarla come una specie di nodo oscuro che stringeva la mente di Giles e lo faceva soffrire nel tentativo di sciogliersi. Eudial cercò di sbloccare quella specie di nodo e mentre lo faceva si rese conto con un brivido che si trattava di potere oscuro, di una quantità immensa di potere oscuro. Nell'istante preciso in cui se ne rese conto, il blocco nella mente di Giles si infranse e quell'ondata di potere la colpì in pieno, attraversandola come una scarica elettrica.

Giles aprì gli occhi, riprendendo conoscenza lentamente. Ricordava di aver sentito il contatto con la mente di Eudial, poi il dolore che lo tormentava sembrava essersi dissolto in un'onda di energia che gli aveva attraversato tutto il corpo, travolgendolo e facendolo precipitare nell'oblio.  
Ora, man mano che si riprendeva, il mondo sembrava tornare a fuoco un po' alla volta. Era ancora seduto nel furgone, ma il dolore sembrava essere scomparso. Si sentiva scosso e un po' debole, ma molto meglio. Sentiva un peso inerte premuto contro il suo corpo e si rese conto con terrore che si trattava di Eudial. La ragazza era immobile e abbandonata contro di lui e per un attimo Giles temette che fosse morta.  
Quando la vide respirare, l'Osservatore si costrinse a recuperare la calma e a tentare di aiutarla. La scosse leggermente, chiamandola e poco dopo la vide aprire gli occhi.  
\- Eu? - La chiamò con una nota di panico nella voce. - Mi senti Eu? -  
La ragazza annuì e riuscì a sollevarsi a sedere.  
\- Si, sto bene Giles. -  
L'Osservatore sospirò di sollievo.  
\- P-per fortuna... Ho...ho creduto che fossi morta... -  
Si guardò la mano, quasi stupendosi nel vederla tremare. Eudial strinse le sue dita intorno a quelle di Giles e gli sorrise cercando di rassicurarlo.  
\- È tutto ok, davvero, non mi hai fatto male. -  
\- Non ti ho... - Giles si interruppe rivolgendole uno sguardo inorridito. - Io? Sono stato io?! -  
Eudial gli mise una mano sulla guancia con affetto.  
\- Giles? Ora calmati, non è successo nulla di grave. -  
\- M-ma sei svenuta! Avrei potuto ferirti seriamente o peggio... -  
\- No, no, lascia che ti spieghi. Penso di avere capito cosa è successo. Hai ancora mal di testa? -  
\- Uh... no. È passato completamente. -  
\- Come pensavo. -  
Giles la fissò in attesa di una spiegazione ed Eudial gli sorrise di nuovo con calore sperando di riuscire a cancellare la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo.  
\- Era il potere oscuro a farti stare male. -  
\- Cosa? Ma Xini ha detto che era stato distrutto... -  
\- Evidentemente no. O forse il sangue di Seraphina ha guarito anche quello oltre alla tua ferita. Hai ancora tutto il tuo potere, Giles. -  
\- Ma non lo sento, non riesco ad usarlo... -  
\- Infatti era come bloccato. Il potere si era accumulato senza che tu riuscissi ad usarlo, per questo stavi male. Un po' come è successo quando sei entrato nella mente di Tera. E quando l'ho sbloccato è esploso senza controllo. -  
\- Non volevo farti male, Eu. Mi dispiace tanto... -  
\- Non devi. Non è colpa tua, avrei dovuto capirlo e fare più attenzione. Inoltre se è rimasto danneggiato è a causa del mio blocco, sono io a doverti chiedere scusa. -  
\- Sei davvero sicura di stare bene? -  
\- Certo! Ora dovremo solo fare attenzione che non succeda di nuovo. Ti aiuterò a ricominciare a controllarlo e nel frattempo troveremo un modo per permetterti di scaricarlo in modo sicuro. Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo. -  
Giles le sorrise, ancora un po' nervoso, e annuì.  
La ragazza lo baciò sulla guancia, poi si staccò da lui e accese il motore.  
\- Ora se te la senti, andiamo ad affrontare il compito più difficile... -  
\- Convincere Anya che il negozio è ancora mio? -  
\- Esatto. -


	5. The Shadow of a Smile

Jenny osservò per qualche secondo la luce del portale che si affievoliva fino a scomparire, poi spostò lo sguardo sul marito. Rupert Giles era appoggiato al muro, in penombra e sembrava immensamente triste.  
La donna si avvicinò a lui e gli strinse una mano.  
\- Tornerà, vedrai che lo farà. -  
\- Come puoi esserne certa? -  
\- Perchè capirà. -  
\- Non mi ha neanche salutato... E se avesse ragione? Se l'altro Giles fosse davvero più adatto di me a fare il padre? -  
\- Rupert, - Jenny gli carezzò il viso con una mano, - ti conosco e conosco lei. Hope ti vuole bene e deve solo capire quanto te ne voglia. -  
Giles sospirò.  
\- Lo spero, ma non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi. E se il talismano non fosse efficace? -  
\- Ci hai lavorato per anni, da quando hai scoperto cosa fossero le Anomalie. Sulle altre bambine ha funzionato perfettamente, andrà tutto bene anche per lei. Devi essere orgoglioso di quello che hai fatto, il tuo lavoro salverà molte vite e impedirà che altre bambine debbano rischiare la vita come Hope. E se nell'altra dimensione non dovesse funzionare, lei tornerà qui, semplicemente. -

Giles si appoggiò al bancone del negozio, massaggiandosi distrattamente le costole ancora un po' indolenzite per l'abbraccio entusiastico di Anya e si guardò intorno.  
\- Hai cambiato un po' la disposizione dei cartelli stradali... - Notò e Anya annuì.  
\- Si, mi sembra che così abbiano un impatto migliore sui clienti e guarda qui, ho aggiunto una vetrinetta e un espositore. Abbiamo fatto ottimi affari in questi mesi. Poi quando la gente ha sentito dire che eri morto, sono venuti un sacco di clienti. E chissà quanti ne verranno ora che non sei più morto! -  
\- Uh, non ne dubito, ma spero di non ripetere l'esperienza... -  
\- Non ci pensare nemmeno a ripeterla! - Lo minacciò Eudial.  
\- Se posso evitarlo, ne farò volentieri a meno, stai tranquilla. - Rispose Giles, poi alzò lo sguardo verso la porta e sorrise alla vecchietta del negozio di dolci che era appena entrata.  
La donna lo fissò per qualche istante poi rispose al sorriso.  
\- Certo che lei è una persona piena di sorprese, signor Giles! Stavolta ci ha fatto davvero spaventare, ma sono felice di vedere che sta bene. -  
Eudial strinse una mano alla signora.  
\- Ancora non ho avuto modo di ringraziarla per i fiori, erano molto belli. -  
\- Figurati, era il minimo che potessi fare. -  
Giles le fissò senza capire.  
\- Fiori? -  
\- Per il tuo funerale. - Disse Anya tranquillamente.  
\- Oh. Grazie... -  
\- Su, ora non ci pensi. - Disse la vecchietta amabilmente. - Mi era dispiaciuto molto sapere della sua morte proprio ora che stava superando i suoi problemi... Non si è trattato di... quello... vero? -  
\- No, no, è stato un incidente, glielo assicuro! -  
\- Perchè non viene al negozio per qualche minuto? Ho un nuovo tipo di torta che deve assolutamente assaggiare e nel frattempo potrà raccontarmi tutto. -  
Afferrò un braccio di Giles con un tono che non ammetteva repliche e iniziò a trascinarlo verso la porta.  
L'Osservatore guardò Eudial, incerto, e la ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- Vai pure, ad Haruka e Michiru ci penso io. Tu resta pure qui, lascerò un messaggio a Tera perché ti venga a prendere più tardi. -  
\- Ok, a dopo allora. -

Hope si guardò intorno, cercando di svegliare vecchi ricordi. Il portale si era aperto accanto alla vecchia villa che ricordava ancora vagamente, ma non aveva bussato alla porta. Si era avvicinata a una finestra e aveva spiato all'interno, senza però riuscire a vedere nessuno. La villa era molto silenziosa e lei era giunta alla conclusione che Giles non doveva essere in casa. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare che arrivasse qualcuno, ma un moto di ribellione contro le raccomandazioni dei genitori la spinse ad allontanarsi dal giardino.  
Avrebbe esplorato la città mentre aspettava, aveva sentito dire che a Tokyo c'erano tantissimi negozi si disse, avviandosi verso la fermata dell'autobus.  
Non aveva il biglietto, ma non era importante: si concentrò su un semplice incantesimo di illusione e l'autista la lasciò salire senza obiettare.

Tera lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio e chiuse il libro , poi si alzò e salutò appena con un cenno della testa il ragazzo che si era seduto al tavolo di fronte a lei qualche ora prima.  
\- Devi già andare? - Le chiese lo studente con aria dispiaciuta e lei annuì, incerta se sentirsi infastidita o lusingata da quelle parole.  
Quel ragazzo aveva scelto il tavolo dove stava studiando lei, preferendolo ai tavoli liberi e Tera lo aveva sorpreso più volte a fissarla da sopra il libro.  
\- Spero di vederti ancora. Sei nuova vero? Piacere di averti conosciuta, io mi chiamo Doyle, il tuo nome è Tera vero? -  
La ragazza lo fissò stupita e lui sorrise.  
\- L'ho letto sulla scheda della biblioteca. - Spiegò e Tera annuì sentendosi un po' stupida per non averci pensato.  
Quel ragazzo dall'aria tanto sicura di sé la faceva sentire nervosa, soprattutto quando la guardava negli occhi e lei decise di sbrigarsi ad andare via.  
Raccolse i libri in fretta e si voltò per andarsene.  
\- Credo che verrò più spesso a studiare qui. - Commentò Doyle e il suo tono le fece capire che non sarebbe stato lo studio ad attirarlo in biblioteca.  
\- Possibile che io debba attirare tutti i rompiscatole? - Disse fra sé a bassa voce, rifiutandosi di ammettere che lo sguardo del ragazzo, fisso sulla sua schiena mente si allontanava, la faceva sentire lusingata.

Giles sorrise ad Anya porgendole un biscotto dal sacchetto che la vecchietta del negozio di dolci aveva insistito per regalargli.  
\- Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro col negozio in questi mesi, grazie Anya. -  
\- Mi merito un aumento? - Chiese la ragazza addentando il biscotto.  
\- Direi di si. Che ne dici di diventare mia socia? -  
\- Dici sul serio? No, perché ormai lo hai detto, non puoi rimangiarti le tue parole! -  
\- Tranquilla, sono serissimo. -  
Anya lo abbracciò con entusiasmo facendolo inciampare su un cono stradale ed entrambi crollarono in un mucchio di peluche.  
\- Ehi, calmati. - Disse Giles scoppiando a ridere, poi guardò la ragazza che era appena entrata e si rialzò da terra. - Oh, ciao Tera. -  
\- Noto che il vostro quoziente intellettivo non è aumentato mentre ero via. - Commentò la ragazza guardando i pupazzi sparsi sul pavimento. - Che diavolo stavate facendo? -  
\- Festeggiavamo la mia promozione a socia del negozio. - Disse Anya raccogliendo i peluche.  
\- Già. Vuoi un biscotto, Tera? -  
\- Contento tu, fallito. - Disse la ragazza affondando la mano nel sacchetto.  
\- Come è andata all'università? -  
\- Bene ovviamente, come vuoi che sia andata? - Ripose Tera con indifferenza, ma Giles non potè fare a meno di chiedersi cosa significasse l'accenno di sorriso che era aleggiato sul viso della ragazza per una frazione di secondo.


	6. Where's Your Father?

Haruka, Michiru si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa nell'ascoltare il racconto di Eudial, ma sorrisero leggermente nell'osservare Usagi: la ragazza sembrava perfettamente a suo agio e di ottimo umore e mangiava allegramente i dolcetti che le erano stati offerti.  
\- Sono così felice che il signor Giles stia bene! Non vedo l'ora di poterlo salutare! -  
Eudial le sorrise.  
\- Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, Tera dovrebbe essere andata a prenderlo. -  
?Avrei potuto farlo io.?  
Le senshi trasalirono nel sentire quella voce nella loro mente e il colpetto ai vetri della finestra che l'aveva accompagnata.  
\- Seraphina... - Disse Eudial, anche lei un po' sorpresa.  
Usagi saltò in piedi con un gridolino.  
\- Oh, è lei il drago di cui ci hai parlato?! È bellissima! -  
Seraphina la guardò attraverso il vetro, compiaciuta.  
?Vieni fuori, piccola umana, voglio vederti meglio.?  
Usagi guardò Eudial come per una conferma, poi aprì la porta finestra e uscì, mentre Haruka e Michiru la seguivano, apprensive.  
Seraphina abbassò il muso ad annusare la ragazza, poi si rialzò, soddisfatta nel vedere che non la temeva.  
?Sembri fragile, ma la tua forza è immensa, piccolina. In te c'è molto più di quello che appare. Mi fa piacere sapere che combatterai al fianco di mio fratello.?  
\- Fratello? - Chiese Usagi, incerta.  
\- Giles. Hanno stretto una specie di legame, ma non ne so molto di più, è una specie di segreto tra loro due. -  
\- Esatto, Eu. - Disse una voce alle sue spalle e la ragazza si girò con un sorriso.  
\- Giles! Sei tornato! -  
?Voi umani non dite altro che ovvietà.? Disse Seraphina commentando l'esclamazione di Eudial e si fece avanti per leccare il viso di Giles. ?Stai meglio, fratellino.?  
Giles annuì carezzando il muso del drago con affetto e riconoscenza, poi sorrise a Usagi.  
La ragazza lo raggiunse accanto a Seraphina, chiaramente felice di vederlo.  
\- Bentornato Signor Giles, ci è mancato. -  
\- Grazie, Usagi. Sei gentile. -  
\- Tu invece cosa ne sai di quello che sta succedendo? - Intervenne Haruka bruscamente.  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Non molto a dire il vero. Sono certo che sia tutto legato a quella cometa, ma non so ancora come e perché. Stiamo facendo ricerche, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla. -  
\- Rei ha visto nelle fiamme sacre che un grande pericolo si sta avvicinando, ma anche lei non ha potuto capire cosa fosse. -  
\- L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è continuare a fare ricerche e stare in guardia, temo. -  
Le tre senshi annuirono, poi tutte e tre fissarono il loro comunicatore che aveva iniziato a suonare.  
\- Ci sono problemi? - Chiese Giles, preoccupato.  
\- Sta succedendo qualcosa in città, dobbiamo andare a vedere. -  
\- Veniamo anche noi. - Disse l'Osservatore guardando Tera ed Eudial.  
?Serve un passaggio, fratellino??  
-Non credo sia necessario, grazie. Ci faremmo notare troppo temo. -  
?Come vuoi. Se hai bisogno di aiuto, chiamami.?

Hope si guardò rapidamente intorno prima di infilarsi in tasca il ciondolo in esposizione sul bancone. Fece per avvicinarsi all'uscita con aria indifferente, quando uno dei commessi le sbarrò la strada.  
\- Dove credi di andare senza pagare? -  
\- Pagare cosa? Non ho comprato nulla. -  
\- Quello che hai in tasca, signorina. - Disse l'uomo indicando la telecamera che inquadrava il negozio.  
Hope guardò il commesso con un attimo di panico, poi iniziò a sussurrare in fretta un incantesimo di illusione. Sentì la familiare sensazione quasi solleticante del potere magico che si concentrava un attimo prima di formarsi nell'incantesimo, poi con un brivido si rese conto che qualcosa non andava. Il potere era troppo rispetto a quello necessario per un semplice incantesimo di illusione e per la prima volta, Hope ebbe l'impressione di non averne il pieno controllo, come se fosse qualcun altro a sfruttare il suo incantesimo per distorcerlo e approfittarsene per i suoi scopi.  
Nello stesso istante, le altre clienti del negozio iniziarono a gridare in preda al panico e Hope vide le decine di esseri mostruosi che stavano galleggiando in aria intorno a loro.  
Esseri creati dal suo stesso potere, ma completamente fuori dal suo controllo.  
?Sono illusioni, sono solo illusioni.? Si disse, ma in quel momento una specie di gnomo grottesco allungò gli artigli su una donna, squarciandole il braccio.  
Hope fissò il sangue che sgorgava a occhi spalancati.  
\- Non sono io. - Sussurrò. - Non sono stata io, quello non è opera mia! - Ma dentro di lei sentiva che era il suo potere quello che dava forza a quegli esseri, il suo potere che qualcuno stava sfruttando a suo piacimento.  
Si sentiva violata da quell'interferenza e con rabbia tentò di contrastare il dominio sul controllo di quelle creature. Per un attimo gli esseri mostruosi persero consistenza, ma Hope fu subito respinta indietro e tornarono ad essere forti come prima.  
Improvvisamente le vetrine del negozio esplosero e la ragazzina si trovò a fissare negli occhi un demone. Un demone in carne ed ossa, non un'illusione. Arretrò cercando di non mostrare la sua paura.  
\- Smettila di resistere, microbo. - Sibilò il demone con voce stridente. - Non oppormi resistenza e forse sopravviverai. -  
Hope tentò di scagliargli contro un incantesimo di distruzione, ottenendo solo di veder apparire altri piccoli demoni intorno a lei.  
I clienti e i commessi del negozio erano fuggiti tutti e lei era rimasta sola col demone. Non sapeva perché, ma quando aveva parlato, lei aveva avuto l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quell'essere, come se la voce che si era rivolta a lei non appartenesse a quel corpo.  
\- Non mi ucciderai, io ti servo e poi mio padre verrà a salvarmi! - Gridò cercando di prendere tempo.  
\- Tuo padre è un essere immortale per caso? Perchè in caso contrario mangerò le sue viscere davanti ai tuoi occhi. Poi vedremo se non obbedirai al mio volere. -  
\- Mio padre è un Osservatore e ha ucciso demoni molto più forti di te! -  
Il demone scoppiò in una risata stridente che si interruppe di colpo quando una sfera di luce entrò nel negozio, annientando molte delle creature che aveva creato usando il potere di Hope.  
Con un ringhio spinse da parte la ragazzina e guardò rabbiosamente le guerriere sailor che si erano radunate davanti al negozio insieme a un uomo armato di spada e a due ragazze che stringevano in mano dei paletti di legno.  
Protese un tentacolo mentale a sondare le persone che si trovavano davanti a lui: tutte piene di energia e di forza. La ragazzina non gli serviva più a nulla, si disse, mollando il controllo sul suo potere e alzando una zampa per ucciderla, ma Hope aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per fuggire.  
Il demone esaminò i suoi avversari in cerca della sua prossima vittima. Scartò subito la ragazza coi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia: molta forza, ma nessun potere magico. Eliminò anche le senshi, quelle ragazze usavano un potere troppo puro per i suoi gusti. Restavano la ragazza dai capelli rossi, piena di un potere alieno e oscuro e l'uomo.  
Il demone socchiuse gli occhi nell'esaminare quest'ultimo. Potere, un grande potere oscuro dentro di lui, ma apparentemente nessuna capacità di usarlo. Era perfetto.  
Fulmineo, allungò decine di tentacoli invisibili verso Giles.

L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un grido nel sentire quella strana pressione contro la sua mente ed Eudial e Tera si voltarono a guardarlo.  
\- Che hai, Giles?! -  
L'inglese guardò il demone, preoccupato.  
\- lMi sta facendo qualcosa, credo che mi stia attaccando! -  
Le due ragazze scattarono verso il demone.  
\- Lascialo stare immediatamente! -  
Il mostro si limitò a sorridere e improvvisamente decine di demoni più piccoli si materializzarono alle spalle delle due ragazze, attaccandole.  
Giles gridò per avvertirle, riuscendo a evitare che venissero colte di sorpresa.  
Eudial e Tera iniziarono a combattere contro quegli esseri e le senshi le imitarono, ma nessuna di loro riusciva ad avvicinarsi al demone principale che nel frattempo stava attaccando i passanti, assorbendo la loro energia.  
L'Osservatore guardò la scena con terrore: quei mostri continuavano ad apparire più velocemente di quanto venissero distrutti e quel demone gli stava facendo qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Sentiva il suo tocco nella testa, ma non poteva fare nulla per contrastarlo. Non gli faceva male, ma Giles non riusciva a capire cosa volesse da lui. Poi si rese conto all'improvviso che quei mostri attaccavano Eudial, Tera e le senshi, ma non si erano mai avvicinati a lui.  
Con un gesto incosciente, Giles si gettò tra Eudial e il mostro che la stava attaccando. Il piccolo demone si bloccò di colpo e Giles lo tagliò in due con la spada.  
\- Giles, ma sei scemo?! - Gridò Eudial. - Poteva farti a pezzi! -  
L'Osservatore guardò i demoni con un sorriso feroce.  
\- Non credo proprio, Eu, non credo proprio. -  
L'Osservatore corse verso il demone con la spada in pugno e le ragazze guardarono incredule i mostri che si bloccavano per lasciarlo passare.  
Il demone gettò a terra la sua vittima e si avvicinò a Hope. La ragazzina era intrappolata contro il muro e non aveva alcuna via di fuga. Il mostro la guardò con cattiveria.  
\- Con te ho un conto in sospeso, moscerino. Allora dov'è tuo padre ora? -  
Il demone si interruppe con un grido di sorpresa nel vedere la lama che era spuntata dal suo petto dopo avergli trapassato la schiena.  
\- Proprio dietro di te. - Disse Hope guardando il demone che crollava a terra.  
Giles estrasse la spada dal corpo del mostro, facendo forza, poi la roteò e lo decapitò. Con un sospiro di sollievo sentì svanire la sensazione di pressione nella sua testa e vide che tutti gli altri demoni si erano dissolti, proprio come aveva pensato.  
Guardò la ragazzina che aveva salvato, aspettando di trovarla terrorizzata, ma l'espressione fiduciosa dello sguardo della ragazzina lo paralizzò. Non era possibile, doveva essere diventato matto di colpo per pensare una cosa del genere, si disse, ma non si sbagliava, ne era certo.  
\- Hope? - Chiese con un sussurro e la ragazzina sorrise.  
\- Ciao papà. -


	7. Not So Strange

\- N-non è possibile... Stellina! -  
Giles lasciò cadere la spada a terra e strinse la ragazzina fra le braccia.  
Aveva la sensazione di sognare.  
Quella era Hope, la sua piccola Hope che non aveva sperato di poter rivedere. Era cresciuta, ma in quel momento non era importante, ci sarebbe stato tempo per le spiegazioni, ora voleva solo abbracciarla e convincersi di essere sveglio.  
Eudial e Tera si erano avvicinate, preoccupate al comportamento di Giles.  
\- Ehi, fallito, stai bene? -  
L'Osservatore si girò a guardarle con un sorriso commosso e spinse la ragazzina leggermente verso di loro.  
\- Eu, guarda, è Hope. È tornata da me. -  
Le due ragazze la fissarono stupite.  
\- Vieni dal futuro, Hope? - Chiese Eudial e lei annuì.  
\- Sono passati otto anni dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. -  
\- Per noi sono stati solo pochi mesi. - Sussurrò Giles.  
\- Sono contenta di rivederti, papà, mi sei mancato. -  
\- Davvero ti ricordi ancora di me? Eri così piccola quando ci siamo dovuti separare... -  
\- Bagnavi ancora il letto, mocciosa. - La informò Tera, ricevendo un'occhiataccia di Hope in cambio di quelle parole.  
Eudial guardò Giles, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Tu stai bene? - Gli chiese. - Quel mostro ti ha attaccato prima, sei ferito? -  
L'Osservatore scosse la testa.  
\- Non mi ha fatto del male, ha solo sfruttato il mio potere per creare quegli esseri. -  
\- È per questo che attaccavano tutti tranne te? -  
\- Esatto, gli servivo vivo. -  
Hope lo guardò, ma non disse che il demone aveva sfruttato anche il suo potere.  
\- È proprio come mi ricordavo, papà. Sei forte e mi proteggi sempre. Mi hai salvato la vita. -  
\- Come mai sei tornata Hope? Credevo che non fosse possibile. - Chiese Eudial.  
La ragazzina la guardò con aria irritata.  
\- Perchè, ti dispiace? -  
\- Certo che no, ero solo curiosa. -  
\- Mi hanno mandata qui i miei, ma ora ho fame e sono stanca, non possiamo rimandare a dopo le spiegazioni? -  
\- Certo Stellina, non c'è fretta. Ora andiamo a casa. - Disse Giles e Hope lo prese per mano avviandosi insieme a lui.

Eudial si stiracchiò e salì le scale, diretta verso la sua stanza. Spike era appena uscito per procurarsi un po' di sangue, ma lei si sentiva troppo stanca per seguirlo, era stata una giornata piuttosto impegnativa.  
Guardò un po' stupita la striscia di luce che filtrava sotto la porta della stanza di Giles e si chiese se l'Osservatore fosse ancora sveglio. Bussò discretamente alla porta e dopo pochi secondi l'inglese venne ad aprire.  
\- Oh, sei tu, Eu? -  
\- Non riesci a dormire, Giles? Ho visto la luce accesa. -  
L'Osservatore sorrise un po' nervosamente e si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare.  
\- Temo di no. Ti va di parlare un po'? -  
Eudial gli sorrise e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto.  
\- Certo che mi va. Da quando ti abbiamo ritrovato, tra una cosa e l'altra non ho avuto molto tempo per avere il mio Osservatore tutto per me. -  
\- È vero. ? Ammise Giles sedendosi accanto a lei ? Sono stati giorni un po' strani. -  
\- E quando mai abbiamo avuto giorni che non fossero almeno un po' strani? -  
\- Vero anche questo. Sembra quasi impossibile che siano passate meno di due settimane da quando credevo di essere Shad... Chissà se Lyra è ancora arrabbiata. -  
\- Le passerà. Sai, Giles? È difficile restare arrabbiati con te molto a lungo. -  
\- Grazie, Eu, ma non sempre è vero. Guarda Buffy, per esempio. Credo che mi odi per essere andato via. - Disse tristemente ed Eudial lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Non ti ha più chiamato? -  
\- No. Willow e Xander mi hanno telefonato quando hanno saputo che non ero morto, ma ho notato i loro tentativi disperati di cambiare discorso ogni volta che accennavo a Buffy. -  
Eudial strinse il copriletto con rabbia, ma cercò di non lasciar trapelare quello che provava.  
\- Mi dispiace, Giles. -  
\- Già. Ma non possiamo farci nulla, quindi è inutile pensarci. - Disse con un sospiro e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Quando riprese a parlare, la voce gli tremava un po' per l'emozione. - Eu, ti prego dimmi che oggi pomeriggio non ho sognato. Dimmi che è tutto vero, non riesco ancora a crederci del tutto. -  
\- Non hai sognato, Giles. - Gli disse con dolcezza, felice di cambiare discorso. - Quella ragazzina è Hope ed è tornata da noi. -  
\- Si ricorda ancora di me, non è incredibile? -  
Eudial lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- No, non tanto. -  
\- Ed è tornata apposta per venire a trovare me, te ne rendi conto? E sono riusciti a trovare il modo di bloccare i suoi poteri di Anomalia. Significa che potrà venire qui ogni volta che vuole! Potrebbe addirittura tornare a vivere qui! -  
Eudial lo guardò: era contenta di vederlo tanto felice, ma la spiegazione di Hope non la convinceva del tutto. Le sembrava improbabile che il Giles dell'altra dimensione e Jenny la mandassero a spasso tra tempo e dimensioni alternative senza un valido motivo, ma non disse nulla. Non voleva rovinare la felicità di Giles con sospetti che potevano essere infondati.  
\- È cresciuta molto. -  
\- Non trovi che sia bellissima? Avrei voluto vederla crescere. Chissà se ha portato qualche foto... Eu, dove pensi che dovrei portarla domani?! Credi che a una ragazzina della sua età piaccia ancora andare al luna park? -  
Eudial lo guardò divertita.  
\- Se non ti calmi almeno un po' domani non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte. - Lo minacciò scherzosamente. - Davvero, Giles, dovresti cercare di dormire un po'. -  
\- Hai ragione, Eu, ma non ci riesco. Continuo a pensare che Hope è qui e che fra due giorni tornerà anche Xini. E tu, Tera e Spike state bene, il negozio non potrebbe andare meglio. Mi sembra quasi troppo bello per essere vero, ne ho quasi paura. -  
\- C'è sempre la cometa. Il demone di oggi poi mi sembrava strano. Non ne avevo mai visto uno comportarsi così. -  
\- Nemmeno io, però è strano che abbia usato il mio potere senza preoccuparsi di bloccare la mia volontà... -  
\- Forse dipende dal fatto che non riesci più a controllarlo. Probabilmente se avesse sfruttato il mio potere non avrei potuto fare nulla per contrastarlo. -  
\- Questo è preoccupante. Oggi abbiamo faticato a sconfiggerlo... Dovremmo fare altre ricerche. -  
\- Ora tu non farai altro se non chiudere gli occhi e dormire. -  
\- Ma Eu... -  
La ragazza gli sfiorò la fronte con una mano e Giles sentì il contatto delicato della mente di Eudial contro la sua.  
\- Ti sento, Eu. - Sussurrò. - Riesco a sentirti, stavolta. -  
\- Stai migliorando allora, probabilmente tra un po' riuscirai a usare anche il tuo potere come prima. Ma ora non pensarci. -  
La ragazza gli trasmise pensieri rilassanti e l'immagine di un cielo stellato finché non lo sentì scivolare serenamente nel sonno. Con un sorriso chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò anche lei tenendogli la mano.


	8. Shattered

Hope si guardò in giro, in cerca dei libri di Giles. Nei giorni precedenti l'Osservatore era stato sempre insieme a lei e l'aveva portata ovunque lei avesse voluto, ma Anya aveva insistito perché ogni tanto si facesse vivo in negozio. Hope era rimasta a casa con la scusa di voler dormire un po' di più e gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe raggiunto più tardi, ma in realtà voleva l'occasione giusta per guardare libri di magia un po' più seri di quelli con cui aveva avuto a che fare fino ad allora.  
Quella era l'occasione giusta: Eudial era andata a svolgere alcune commissioni per Giles, Tera era all'università, Spike dormiva in cantina e Giles aveva detto che Xinuxunil sarebbe arrivata solo con l'aereo della sera. In casa c'erano solo lei e i gatti.  
La ragazzina salì le scale della soffitta e sorrise nel vedere gli scaffali pieni di libri. Sul ripiano in alto dovevano esserci i libri più potenti e Hope si arrampicò su una sedia, riuscendo a prenderne due o tre.  
Li portò fino al tappeto da allenamento, aprì il sacchetto di patatine che si era portata dalla cucina, accese il lettore cd e si stese in terra a leggere e a mangiare tranquillamente.

Valerius si allontanò dalle ciotole vedendo arrivare Lili. Dopo qualche tempo la gattina lo aveva accettato di nuovo in casa e non lo graffiava più, ma voleva lo stesso la precedenza sul cibo.  
Il gatto salì al piano di sopra in cerca di Hope. Era diversa da come l'aveva conosciuta la prima volta, ma farsi grattare dietro le orecchie era sempre piacevole.  
La ragazzina non era in camera, ma il gatto provava una strana sensazione, aveva l'impressione di sentire una strana forza magica provenire dal piano di sopra, come se qualcuno stesse usando la magia.  
Il gatto salì prudentemente la scala, sentiva il pelo che gli si rizzava sulla schiena, come se l'aria fosse carica di elettricità, e si affacciò alla porta della soffitta.  
Con un brivido si rese conto che qualcuno stava effettivamente praticando la magia e che quel qualcuno era Hope!  
La ragazzina stava leggendo uno dei libri di Giles ed era impegnata in un incantesimo complesso che Valerius riconobbe come un incantesimo per realizzare i desideri. Il suo primo impulso fu quello di correre a fermare Hope, ma si costrinse a restare fermo: era troppo pericoloso interrompere un incantesimo di quella potenza. E poi la ragazzina sembrava abile, pensò con ammirazione, meglio aspettare che avesse finito prima di intervenire.  
In ogni caso avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Giles, non era saggio che Hope continuasse a fare certi esperimenti da sola.  
Il gatto sospirò, un po' invidioso: se avesse potuto usare quell'incantesimo lui avrebbe saputo certamente cosa desiderare. Avrebbe potuto riavere un corpo umano, avrebbe potuto riavere una vita.

Hope si concentrò sulla sfera di energia davanti a lei, pronunciando lentamente le sillabe dell'incantesimo e iniziando a concentrarsi sul suo desiderio: se tutto fosse andato bene, presto si sarebbe materializzato davanti a lei il libro di magia perfetto che le avrebbe peermesso di diventare una vera strega. Improvvisamente sentì un breve sospiro a pochi metri da lei e trasalì, spaventata. Vide che era solo il gatto, ma si accorse con orrore che aveva perso il controllo dell'incantesimo e guardò la sfera che schizzava via senza controllo, dirigendosi verso Valerius.

Il gatto guardò la sfera di potere che si dirigeva verso di lui, senza riuscire a muoversi e pochi secondi dopo il potere lo investì in pieno, scagliandolo contro il muro con forza. Subito dopo, Hope lo sollevò tra le braccia, preoccupata.  
\- Stai bene, Val? Oh, mi dispiace, povero micio, non volevo farti male! -  
Valerius riaprì gli occhi. Si sentiva un po' dolorante, ma non era ferito, aveva solo una sensazione strana e il suo pelo sembrava crepitare sotto le carezze di Hope, carico di elettricità statica.  
Miagolò, irritato verso la ragazzina, ma l'espressione preoccupata di Hope lo addolcì un po'. Saltò giù dalle sue braccia e tornò al piano di sotto in cerca del suo cuscino; si sentiva un po' scombussolato per il colpo ricevuto e pensava che un bel sonnellino al sole lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio.  
Hope non lo seguì, dopo aver visto che stava bene, la ragazzina si era impegnata a rimettere a posto i libri in modo che Giles non si accorgesse che erano stati toccati.  
Valerius si acciambellò sul divano del salotto con uno sbadiglio e sospirò di nuovo.  
?Bei tempi quando ero io a fare incantesimi invece di subirli. Se solo potessi farlo ancora...? Pensò, addormentandosi.  
Il rumore della porta di casa che si chiudeva lo svegliò di soprassalto una ventina di minuti più tardi.  
Saltò giù dal divano, ma qualcosa non andava nel suo equilibrio e crollò a terra pesantemente. Troppo pesantemente per un gatto. Fece per rialzarsi da terra, ma si bloccò a metà del movimento, fissando allibito la mano che si trovava dove avrebbe dovuto esserci una zampa. E non era solo una mano, ma tutto un corpo, un corpo umano.  
Valerius si alzò cautamente in piedi, appoggiandosi al divano e si avvicinò allo specchio antico appeso al muro.  
Guardò incredulo la figura riflessa e sentì le lacrime che gli spuntavano negli occhi nel vedere il suo viso come ricordava di averlo visto l'ultima volta più di cinquecento anni prima. Era più giovane di come era stato quando era morto, probabilmente aveva conservato l'età del corpo del gatto, ma quello era il suo viso, quello era il suo corpo.  
L'incantesimo di Hope doveva essere riuscito a fare quello che nessuno aveva potuto fare per lui: era di nuovo un essere umano!  
Si sfiorò una gamba, godendo nel sentire i muscoli tesi sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni e si rese conto di essere vestito come quando era ancora vivo: pantaloni neri, camicia di cotone nera di foggia antica e un lungo mantello nero.  
Si tolse il mantello e decise che il resto del suo abbigliamento poteva andare bene anche nel presente.  
Uscì di casa in fretta, non vedeva l'ora di dirlo a qualcuno, di parlare con la gente senza dover costringere Tera o Giles a fare da interpreti.  
Tera. Chissà cosa avrebbe detto lei. Chissà se avrebbe trovato attraente il suo corpo... Valerius arrossì a quel pensiero, ma si rese conto che l'opinione di Tera gli importava parecchio, che era lei la prima persona a cui voleva dirlo. I mesi che avevano passato insieme quando credevano che Giles fosse morto erano stati molto importanti per lui. Si era rifiutato di ammettere quei sentimenti quando era gatto perché sapeva che avrebbe solo sofferto, che non aveva nessuna possibilità, ma ora...

Giles porse il sacchetto degli acquisti alla cliente con un sorriso pieno di calore e la donna uscì soddisfatta dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo di ammirazione.  
\- Se sorridi così alle clienti, la tua cara dea avrà qualcosa da ridire. Ma questo tuo essere sexy migliora gli affari del negozio, quindi prego, continua pure. -  
L'Osservatore si girò a guardare Anya, perplesso.  
\- Sexy? -  
\- Oh, andiamo, non mi dire che non te ne rendi conto. Oggi sei pieno di energia e non fai altro che sorridere. Fa tutto un altro effetto rispetto al vederti a pezzi e pieno di lividi. -  
Giles ridacchiò.  
\- Effettivamente mi sento felice. Non speravo di rivedere Hope e oggi potrò riabbracciare Xini. Non vedo l'ora... -  
\- Contento te. - Disse Anya senza troppo entusiasmo. - Ora continua pure ad attirare i clienti. -

Valerius si guardò intorno, un po' disorientato. Non era abituato ad edifici tanto grandi e tanto affollati di studenti, ma era già soddisfatto di averlo trovato senza perdersi. Senza perdersi troppo.  
Annusò istintivamente l'aria in cerca di Tera, prima di ricordarsi che non era più un gatto. Sorrise un po' imbarazzato, poi sentì una voce conosciuta, la voce della ragazza.  
La seguì in fretta e arrivò in una sala studio semivuota. Individuò subito Tera, seduta a un tavolo e stava per chiamarla quando la ragazza si voltò verso lo studente che era seduto accanto a lei e scoppiò a ridere con un'espressione che non le aveva mai visto.  
Valerius si spostò in un punto in cui non poteva essere visto e cercò di ascoltare quello che dicevano.  
Il ragazzo le chiese se vedesse già qualcuno e Valerius trattenne il respiro attendendo la risposta di Tera.  
La parola che pronunciò e il rossore che la seguì ebbero l'effetto di un pugnale nel cuore.  
No.  
Come poteva dirlo con quella semplicità? I giorni che avevano passato insieme non contavano nulla per lei? I pericoli che avevano condiviso, le lacrime che le aveva asciugato, le parole dette fra loro, non erano più importanti? Tutto era stato cancellato da quel semplice no.  
Valerius fece un passo indietro verso la porta, arretrando in silenzio finché fu certo che lei non potesse vederlo, poi si girò di scatto e corse via, indifferente agli sguardi curiosi degli altri studenti.  
Ora non voleva più che Tera lo vedesse, non voleva che si avvicinasse a lui. Non aveva sperato che potesse amarlo, era un gatto, ma aveva sperato che fra loro si fosse creato qualcosa, almeno un minimo legame che la facesse esitare un po' prima di dire che non vedeva nessuno.  
Per un momento credette di odiarla, di sicuro odiava quel ragazzo tanto sicuro di sé che ci provava con lei.  
Si asciugò rabbiosamente gli occhi col dorso della mano, sentendosi stupido per quelle lacrime e per essersi illuso con speranze vane.  
Improvvisamente si sentì debole, come se avesse avuto un capogiro e all'improvviso fu di nuovo su quattro zampe da gatto.  
Si fermò stancamente.  
Ormai era lontano dall'università e si accucciò tristemente sotto un cespuglio al lato della strada.  
Era svanito tutto? Sarebbe rimasto gatto per sempre? Non che importasse molto ormai.  
Si sentiva sfinito, ma si costrinse ad alzarsi di nuovo sulle quattro zampe. Ora non poteva prendere un taxi o un autobus, se voleva tornare a casa doveva farlo da solo o aspettare Tera davanti all'università. Ma quest'ultima possibilità era esclusa, non voleva assolutamente vederla.  
Iniziò a camminare lungo il marciapiede, chiedendosi dove andare, quando gli cadde lo sguardo su un cartellone pubblicitario del Babylon 6, il negozio di Giles.  
Per fortuna era molto più vicino a lui di quanto non lo fosse casa e il gatto si avviò a fatica nella direzione indicata dal cartello.


	9. Supernova Skylight

Giles vide il gatto entrare barcollando nel negozio e corse verso di lui, sollevandolo fra le braccia.  
\- Valerius, che ci fai qui?! - Gli chiese preoccupato. - È successo qualcosa a Hope?! -  
\- No, non è successo nulla. - Rispose il gatto, debolmente.  
\- Perchè sei qui allora? -  
\- Volevo fare una passeggiata e mi sono perso, ok? E in ogni caso quello che faccio non riguarda né te né nessun altro, non sono uno stupido gatto, ho un cervello e posso badare a me stesso! -  
Giles lo guardò, un po' perplesso, poi lo depose sul bancone. Era chiaro che Valerius non aveva voglia di parlare di quello che era successo, probabilmente era stato inseguito da qualche cane e si sentiva troppo umiliato per parlarne. In ogni caso non sembrava ferito.  
L'Osservatore guardò l'orologio e se ne pentì immediatamente nel vedere lo sguardo ironico di Anya.  
\- Il tempo non passerà più in fretta continuando a guardare l'ora. -  
Giles sorrise, arrossendo un po'.  
\- E poi non capirò mai cosa ci trovi in Xinuxunil. Ho conosciuto dee e demoni molto più simpatiche e interessanti di lei. Se vuoi ti presento la mia amica Halfrek, credo che potresti piacerle. Sei mai uscito con un demone della vendetta? -  
\- Uh, no, ma non ti preoccupare, grazie. Sono felice con Xini. -  
\- Contento tu. -  
\- Si, effettivamente mi sento contento oggi. -  
Valerius guardò Giles. Vederlo tanto pieno di energia mentre lui si sentiva a pezzi lo faceva sentire furioso. Era quasi immorale che qualcuno potesse sentirsi tanto allegro mentre lui era tanto disperato. Avrebbe voluto un po' di comprensione da Giles, che si interessasse almeno un po' a lui, che si preoccupasse nel vederlo tanto abbattuto, ma no, l'unica cosa a cui pensava era alla sua stupida dea!  
Impulsivamente, affondò le unghie nella mano di Giles, graffiandolo con rabbia, poi saltò giù dal bancone e si nascose sotto uno scaffale.  
L'Osservatore si lasciò sfuggire un grido di dolore e di sorpresa e si guardò i solchi profondi che Valerius gli aveva lasciato sul dorso della mano.  
Anya sparì nel retro per tornare poco dopo con un asciugamano pulito che porse all'Osservatore.  
\- Tieni, non sgocciolare il sangue sulla merce. Ma che gli è preso per graffiarti così? -  
\- Non ne ho idea. Forse non sta bene, dopo chiederò a Tera di portarlo dal veterinario per un controllo. -  
Valerius si coprì il muso con la coda nel sentire quelle parole. Non voleva più vedere Tera, non voleva vedere nessuno e non voleva più uscire da sotto quello scaffale. Strisciò nel punto più lontano, dove non sarebbero arrivati a prenderlo e tornò ad acciambellarsi, profondamente infelice.

Eudial si inginocchiò a terra accanto a Giles e guardò sotto lo scaffale.  
\- Che ha quello scemo di un gatto? -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea, sono ore che è nascosto lì sotto e non riesco a farlo uscire. -  
\- Per ora lascialo lì, forse domattina avrà cambiato idea. Ora dobbiamo andare all'aeroporto o farai tardi. -  
L'Osservatore annuì e lasciò una ciotola di cibo e una di acqua accanto allo scaffale prima di uscire.

Xinuxunil scese dall'aereo, un po' sorpresa nel notare che i giornalisti non erano arrivati subito, poi sorrise dolcemente nel notare che erano tutti intorno a Giles e lo stavano intervistando mentre Eudial assisteva alla scena, evidentemente divertita.  
L'Osservatore alzò il viso a guardarla e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, la ragazza riuscì a sentire nuovamente la presenza della mente di Giles che sfiorava la sua. In un attimo corse fra le sue braccia e lo tenne stretto mentre le loro labbra si incontravano, entrambi incuranti dei flash dei fotografi.  
\- Ripper! I tuoi poteri... Riesco a sentirti di nuovo. - Sussurrò sorridendo e Giles annuì.  
\- Non riesco ancora a usarli, ma stanno migliorando. -  
La ragazza lo baciò di nuovo con passione e gli sussurrò che era meglio andare a casa prima di dare scandalo davanti ai giornalisti.  
Giles ridacchiò e si avviarono insieme verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto.

L'astronave scivolò accanto a un satellite artificiale senza essere notata e i suoi sensori registrarono il flusso di informazioni trasmesso.  
Gli occupanti della navicella, due esseri fatti apparentemente di luce, esaminarono i dati.  
\- È confermato, allora? Non ne sanno nulla? -  
\- Credono che sia una semplice cometa. -  
\- I loro strumenti sono così primitivi? -  
\- A quanto pare. -  
\- Potremmo avvisarli. -  
\- Inutile. Non potrebbero farci nulla anche con più preavviso. Li faremmo solo disperare inutilmente. E noi non possiamo aiutarli. -  
\- Peccato, questo mondo aveva delle potenzialità. -  
\- Gli Oscuri hanno distrutto pianeti ben più evoluti. -  
\- Già. La loro fama è grande anche se nessuno li ha mai visti all'opera. -  
\- Ora li vedranno. -  
L'alieno attivò le sonde di registrazione per ottenere un'immagine della Terra prima dell'attacco e la sua luce tremolò per l'eccitazione.  
\- Te ne rendi conto? Saremo i primi a documentare la distruzione di un mondo da parte degli Oscuri?! I nostri nomi saranno conosciuti in decine di galassie! -  
L'altra aliena prese una piccola sfera di metallo e cristallo e la lasciò librare nella cabina della navicella.  
\- Sei pronto per iniziare a registrare? -  
L'altro lampeggiò in segno di assenso e la sferetta si illuminò.  
\- Gentile pubblico di Supernova Skylight, state per assistere a una nuova puntata della serie dedicata ai documentari più incredibili. Se pensavate che le immagini dello scontro fra due comete a cui avete assistito nella scora puntata fossero rare e incredibili, preparatevi a stupirvi nuovamente. Davanti a noi possiamo vedere un grazioso pianeta verde e azzurro, non è carino? È abitato da circa sei miliardi di esseri viventi intelligenti e si sta sviluppando velocemente. Ora guardatelo bene perché è la vostra ultima occasione. Presto sarà distrutto. Il suo destino è segnato: gli Oscuri lo hanno scelto come preda e per la prima volta avremo la possibilità di documentare l'evento da vicino. Quella che sembra una cometa è la nave degli Oscuri. Secondo le informazioni in nostro possesso, domani dovrebbero lanciare le sfere di controllo sulle città più importanti. Come ben sapete, una volta che la sfera di controllo è impiantata, gli Oscuri possono influenzare gli abitanti del pianeta e convincerli che va tutto bene. -  
\- È molto interessante. Cosa succederebbe se una delle sfere di controllo si danneggiasse durante il lancio? -  
\- È un'ipotesi molto improbabile. Quelle sfere sono progettate per resistere a situazioni estreme, ma se dovesse succedere, allora gli abitanti di quel posto potrebbero rendersi conto dell'attacco e tentare di resistere. -  
\- E avrebbero possibilità di vincere? -  
\- Assolutamente no. Contro gli Oscuri la resistenza è inutile. -  
Su quella frase a effetto, la sferocamera si spense e i due alieni lampeggiarono soddisfatti.  
\- Perfetto. Questa puntata sarà grandiosa. Forse dovremmo metterci anche un piccolo documentario sugli esseri umani. -  
\- Quello lo metteremo come contenuto speciale quando la puntata sarà messa in vendita dopo la trasmissione. -  
\- Ottimo. Ma come ti è venuta in mente l'ultima frase che hai usato? Suonava bene. -  
L'alieno indicò il satellite artificiale.  
\- L'ho presa in prestito da una delle loro trasmissioni. -


	10. Under Attack

Valerius guardò le ombre strane degli oggetti del negozio senza vederle veramente. Da quando Giles, Eudial e Anya se ne erano andati, era rimasto immobile senza muovere un muscolo con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. La luce del sole era svanita lentamente e la penombra del suo rifugio aveva lasciato spazio all'oscurità quasi totale. La fame e la sete erano arrivate col passare delle ore, ma il gatto non si era mosso per raggiungere le ciotole a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Improvvisamente un rumore lo riscosse da quello stato di doloroso stupore in cui era sprofondato e si chiese vagamente se fossero entrati i ladri nel negozio, poi una voce conosciuta lo chiamò.  
\- Val? Sei ancora lì? Non riesco a vederti. -  
Il gattò guardò l'uomo inginocchiato a terra davanti allo scaffale senza capire. Perchè Rupert Giles era lì? Era troppo buio perché fosse già mattina e non aveva senso che l'inglese venisse al negozio nel cuore della notte.  
Iniziò a miagolare una domanda, poi si ricordò che Giles non poteva capirlo senza toccarlo e con un sospiro mosse i muscoli indolenziti per strisciare verso di lui e posargli una zampa sulla mano.  
\- Che diavolo ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere con la tua donna?! - Gli chiese, aggressivo.  
Giles rispose con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- È esattamente quello che mi ha detto Xini, ma ero preoccupato. -  
\- Preoccupato... per me? -  
L'Inglese annuì.  
\- Non mi piace sapere che sei qui così infelice e da solo. Non so cosa ti sia successo e se non vuoi parlarne non te lo chiederò, ma per favore, lascia che ti riporti a casa, almeno. -  
Il gatto non rispose, ma il pensiero che Rupert Giles si preoccupasse per lui anche quando aveva appena riabbracciato Xini lo commuoveva profondamente.  
Strisciò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e lasciò che l'uomo lo prendesse in braccio, sprofondando il muso nella sua camicia mentre Giles gli carezzava delicatamente la schiena.

Xini si svegliò stringendo la mano di Giles e sorrise nell'averlo di nuovo accanto a sé. Durante la sua tournee in Europa, le era mancato tantissimo ed era stata incredibilmente felice di vederlo più sereno e contento dell'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Il ritorno di Hope era stata una sorpresa anche per lei, ma se la presenza della ragazzina rendeva Ripper tanto felice e pieno di energie, per lei andava benissimo. Qualche ore prima si era lamentata e gli aveva tenuto un po' di broncio perché lui l'aveva lasciata sola per andare a controllare come stesse Valerius, ma ora doveva ammettere che quel lato del suo carattere le piaceva, e lo amava ancora di più per la sua generosità.  
Gli sfiorò il viso con un dito e l'Osservatore aprì gli occhi, rivolgendole un sorriso assonnato, poi entrambi trasalirono quando Eudial entrò di corsa nella stanza spalancando la porta di colpo.  
\- Ma ti pare il modo di entrare?! - Disse Xini, irritata.  
Eudial arrossì leggermente.  
\- Scusatemi, ma ha appena chiamato il professor Tomoe. Ha detto che intorno a tutto il pianeta sono apparsi degli strani oggetti diretti verso le città più importanti. Uno colpirà Tokyo tra mezzora secondo i suoi calcoli. -  
Giles la fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Potrebbe avere a che fare con la cometa? -  
\- Non lo so, ma non mi piace, potrebbe essere un qualche tipo di arma, dobbiamo distruggerla prima che colpisca la città. Le senshi stanno preparandosi ad attaccare, Spike sta contattando la popolazione demoniaca che vive nel sottosuolo per cercare aiuto da alcuni di loro, Tera terrà a bada eventuali attacchi di mostri e vampiri, mentre io e te, Xini useremo i nostri poteri. -  
\- Io e Seraphina potremmo cercare di intercettarlo prima che arrivi a terra. -  
Eudial annuì.  
\- Preparatevi in fretta. Xini, ti aspetto in macchina. -  
La ragazza uscì dalla stanza in fretta e Giles e Xini la seguirono qualche minuto dopo. La ex dea si diresse alla macchina dopo aver salutato l'Osservatore con un bacio preoccupato.  
\- Stai attento, Ripper. -  
\- Sarò con Seraphina, non ho nulla da temere. State attente anche voi. Ti amo, Xini. -  
Eudial partì a tutta velocità e Giles salì sulla schiena di Seraphina.  
Il drago si sollevò da terra con pochi battiti di ali e Giles chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante, lasciandosi carezzare il viso dal vento fresco.  
"Non sembri preoccupato, fratellino."  
\- Oh, lo sarò fra qualche minuto, non preoccuparti, ma ora, nel vedere questo panorama, non riesco a non sentirmi sereno. -  
Seraphina guardò gli edifici di Tokyo, piccoli sotto di loro, la luce del sole che illuminava il monte Fuji e lo scintillio del mare.  
"In effetti non molti umani possono vederlo da questa prospettiva. Capisco perché ti piaccia tanto. Per te deve essere un po' come è per i piccoli draghi che fanno il loro primo volo. Sono esperienze che non si dimenticano."  
Giles posò le mani aperte sulle scaglie del drago, come per sentirne il calore e sorrise.  
\- Non sembra proprio che fra poco ci attaccheranno, vero? -  
"No, fratellino, ma guarda lassù."  
L'Osservatore alzò lo sguardo verso il punto indicato da Seraphina e vi scorse un bagliore.  
\- È il nostro bersaglio? -  
"Non vedo cosa altro possa essere."  
\- Sali di quota. Più in alto lo intercettiamo, più tempo avremo per distruggerlo. -  
"Ne sei certo? Se salgo ancora inizierà a fare molto freddo e avrai meno ossigeno."  
\- Posso sopportarlo. Sali. -  
"Come vuoi."  
Seraphina salì a raggiungere la sfera metallica, incandescente per essere penetrata nell'atmosfera e volò vicino ad essa.  
Giles la osservò per qualche secondo, nonostante il vento freddo che gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi. Era più piccola di quanto avesse pensato, aveva il diametro di una palla da basket e sembrava fatta di un metallo semitrasparente, reso luminoso dal calore. Arrestò la sua discesa e Giles ebbe l'impressione che li stesse esaminando.  
\- Seraphina, attaccala ora! -  
Il drago colpì la sfera con la fiammata più potente che poteva creare, ma la sfera rimase inalterata.  
"In effetti non è una mossa molto brillante attaccare col fuoco una cosa fatta per resistere all'entrata nell'atmosfera."  
\- No, in effetti no. Forse se riuscissi a usare i poteri il nostro intervento sarebbe più utile... -  
Improvvisamente la sfera si mosse e sulla sua apertura si aprirono dei fori che lasciarono uscire centinaia di piccoli oggetti acuminati di metallo.  
Uno di essi sfiorò appena il collo di Seraphina e il drago lanciò un ruggito di dolore, mentre Giles guardava incredulo il taglio che aveva tagliato a metà una delle robuste scaglie del drago.  
\- È un meccanismo di difesa! Scappa! Non lasciare che ci tocchino! -  
Il drago si tuffò verso il basso, seguito dai frammenti, mentre la sfera riprendeva la sua caduta verso Tokyo, aumentando la velocità.  
Giles si tenne stretto per evitare che i bruschi cambiamenti di direzione lo sbalzassero via dalla schiena di Seraphina e cercò disperatamente di riflettere e trovare una soluzione. Se quella sfera aveva un meccanismo di difesa tanto letale, doveva essere importante e forse Eudial e Xini non avrebbero potuto fermarla in tempo.  
Imprecò sottovoce: se solo avesse potuto usare il suo potere...  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi, di scoprire se sarebbe riuscito a trovare la scintilla di potere che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza e improvvisamente si rese conto che c'era. Ma non sarebbe riuscito a scagliarla a distanza.  
"Sembra che là sotto i demoni si siano scatenati." Commentò il drago guardando in basso per un attimo.  
Giles guardò la sfera che scendeva di quota, non troppo distante da loro: se a terra i demoni stavano attaccando, probabilmente Eudial e Xini erano impegnate a combattere.  
\- Seraphina, riesci ad avvicinarti ancora? -  
"Non sarà facile, cosa vuoi fare?"  
\- Userò il potere. Ma dobbiamo avvicinarci di più. -  
"Tieniti forte."  
Seraphina accelerò, cercando di battere i frammenti taglienti in velocità, ma non potè impedire che la tagliassero ancora. Nonostante il dolore, continuò a volare in direzione della sfera, avvicinandosi più che poteva.  
Giles intuì che aveva solo pochi secondi prima che i meccanismi di difesa si mettessero tra loro e la sfera, attaccandoli. Ma pochi secondi non sarebbero bastati.  
"Fratellino, cosa fai?!" Chiese Seraphina allarmata, sentendo che Giles si era alzato in piedi sulla sua schiena. Poi non sentì più il suo peso, ma non potè fare nulla perché in quel momento i frammenti la attaccarono, ferendola dolorosamente e costringendola ad allontanarsi.


	11. Just an Interview

Giles saltò verso la sfera, temendo di non riuscire a raggiungerla, ma poco dopo si trovò a stringere la superficie bollente contro il suo corpo.  
Alcuni dei meccanismi di difesa gli avevano trapassato la schiena, ma il dolore delle ustioni eclissava ogni altra cosa.  
Ma non doveva perdere i sensi. Non quando era l'ultima speranza di distruggere quell'oggetto letale. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il potere gli attraversasse il corpo per penetrare nella sfera, senza tentare di controllarlo o dirigerlo, semplicemente lasciandolo scorrere attraverso di sé, dolorosamente e con tutta la sua forza.  
A un certo punto la sfera emise un rumore stridente, poi il metallo perse lucentezza e si spense.  
L'Osservatore riaprì gli occhi e lasciò andare la sfera. Il suolo era molto più vicino e Giles si rese conto che stava precipitando e che si sarebbe schiantato sul tetto di qualche edificio entro pochi secondi senza poter fare nulla per evitarlo.  
Ma sarebbe morto lo stesso per le ferite che si era procurato nello stringere la sfera, si rendeva conto anche di questo.  
Stranamente non aveva paura. Il dolore al petto era talmente forte che la morte sarebbe stata solo un sollievo. E comunque non poteva farci nulla.  
Vide le luci delle ambulanze nelle strade e si augurò che non ci fossero altre vittime, poi colpì il tetto di cristallo di un centro commerciale, sfondandolo.

I paramedici si fecero strada tra i frammenti di vetro e le macerie per soccorrere il corpo inerte che giaceva accanto a una strana sfera annerita.  
\- Questo è messo male. - Commentò uno dei due uomini aprendo la camicia del ferito per esaminarne le ferite. - Ustioni profonde su tutto il torace e cassa toracica praticamente sfondata. -  
\- Respira ancora. - Notò l'altro mentre collegava l'apparecchio per monitorare il battito cardiaco. - Battito debole e irregolare... Accidenti, deve avere il torace pieno di sangue... -

Giles si trovò di colpo in piedi, in mezzo all'atrio pieno di macerie di un centro commerciale, e si chiese se stesse sognando. Il dolore era completamente sparito e si sentiva bene.  
Una voce alle sue spalle richiamò la sua attenzione e si voltò a guardare due paramedici che lottavano per salvare una persona stesa a terra.  
\- Lo stiamo perdendo! - Disse uno dei due, soffocando un'imprecazione e prese gli elettrodi di un defibrillatore per applicarli al petto del ferito. Il corpo si inarcò sotto la scarica elettrica, ma il monitor dei segni vitali continuava a mostrare una linea piatta.  
\- È inutile. - Sussurrò Giles, rendendosi conto in quel momento di cosa stava succedendo. - Non potete farci nulla. Sono morto. -  
Guardò il corpo a terra, ferito in modo orribile, ma non provò nulla nell'osservare le ferite che lo straziavano, era come se non gli appartenesse più.  
Era strano, non aveva la minima paura ora, ma solo un senso di profonda tranquillità, una calma che lo faceva sentire sereno.  
Era morto e non poteva farci nulla. E in fondo non gli importava. Era diverso dalle volte che era stato in coma, in quelle occasioni aveva voluto lottare per tornare indietro, per continuare a vivere, aveva sentito che c'era una possibilità, ma ora sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.  
Era giunta la sua ora e saperlo gli dava un senso di sereno distacco da quella che era stata la sua vita. Era dispiaciuto perché i suoi cari avrebbero sofferto, ma sarebbero andati avanti anche senza di lui e lui aveva sacrificato la sua vita per fare la cosa giusta.  
Guardò i paramedici segnare l'ora del decesso e andarsene commentando che più tardi i coroner sarebbero passati a rimuovere il corpo, poi rimase tranquillamente in attesa di quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.

L'alieno spense il meccanismo di occultamento e guardò la sua collega, luminosa contro la polvere che ancora turbinava nell'aria dell'edificio.  
\- È un rischio tremendo, lo sai vero? Potrebbero vederci. -  
\- Ora non c'è nessuno e poi non si fanno gli scoop con la prudenza. -  
\- D'accordo, ma è proprio necessario? Non bastano le immagini che abbiamo registrato? -  
\- No. Voglio un opinione diretta. -  
\- Sbrigati allora. -  
\- Dovrebbe essere caduto da queste parti. Ah, eccolo! -

Giles osservò le due figure luminose che si avvicinavano al suo corpo morto e per un attimo si chiese se fossero angeli, prima di rendersi conto che le due creature erano ancora su un piano materiale, erano vivi.

\- Sembra morto. -  
\- Si è schiantato da centinaia di metri, pensavi di trovarlo vivo? -  
\- E allora cosa siamo venuti a fare? -  
\- Un'intervista. -  
\- Non vorrai... -  
\- Precisamente. -  
\- È contro ogni legge etica! -  
\- Perchè, i giornalisti hanno una morale? -  
L'aliena si chinò sul corpo di Giles e sorrise dopo averlo esaminato con un congegno a forma di piramide.  
\- Bene, non è passato troppo tempo. -

Giles si rese conto di quello che stava accadendo quando l'aliena appoggiò la piramide sulla fronte del cadavere e fece per gridarle di non farlo, di lasciarlo stare, poi si trovò improvvisamente nel suo corpo, sano e integro come prima della caduta.  
\- Ottimo lavoro direi. - Disse l'aliena rivolta al collega. - Oh, andiamo, non ho fatto nulla di tanto grave, in fondo non si meritava di morire in quel modo. E poi che differenza vuoi che faccia? Tra poco saranno tutti morti lo stesso. -  
L'alieno guardò lo sguardo pieno di orrore di Giles e sospirò spazientito.  
\- Almeno sbrigati. Questo poveretto sembra sconvolto. -  
La collega annuì.  
\- Devo solo prendere una copia della sua memoria, poi lo lasceremo libero. - Disse, applicando un altro apparecchio sulla fronte di Giles e attivandolo.  
L'Osservatore rimase immobile, senza reagire a quella intrusione nella sua mente, e riuscendo solo a pensare a quel meraviglioso senso di pace che era scomparso non appena era tornato in vita.  
Non reagì nemmeno nel sentire la voce Eudial che intimava ai due alieni di allontanarsi e lasciarlo stare.  
\- Te lo avevo detto. Ci hanno visti! - Rinfacciò l'alieno, stizzosamente.  
\- Tanto ho finito, possiamo pure andarcene. - Rispose tranquilla lei, riprendendosi i suoi apparecchi e attivando il teletrasporto.

Eudial corse da Giles. L'Osservatore era rimasto steso a terra e lei aveva il terrore che fosse ferito gravemente. La camicia era bruciata e sporca di sangue, ma, a un primo esame, Giles sembrava essere illeso.  
Lo aiutò prudentemente a mettersi seduto e lui le obbedì docilmente, ma Eudial aveva l'impressione che fosse sotto shock.  
\- Stai bene, Giles? Ti fa male da qualche parte? -  
\- No. - Rispose debolmente, ma una voce dentro di lui gridava il contrario. ?Sono morto.?  
\- Ti hanno fatto del male? -  
\- Hanno letto la mia mente. Volevano informazioni. - Disse in tono piatto. ?Mi hanno riportato in vita.?  
In quel momento due uomini con una barella e un sacco nero entrarono nell'edificio e guardarono Eudial e Giles.  
\- È qui il cadavere? -  
Eudial scosse la testa.  
\- Non c'è nessun morto qui. -  
\- Si saranno sbagliati... Andiamo. -  
?Io. Sono io il morto.?  
Eudial lo aiutò ad alzarsi, un po' preoccupata. L'Osservatore tremava e sembrava molto scosso, ma non era ferito come avevano temuto quando avevano visto Seraphina da sola, ferita e preoccupata.  
Le senshi avevano aiutato il drago a tornare a casa, mentre lei, Xini e Tera cercavano Giles. Quando Seraphina aveva detto che era caduto, avevano temuto il peggio, ma per fortuna lo aveva ritrovato e stava bene.  
Gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, per sostenerlo e uscì insieme a lui alla luce del sole.


	12. Dead Inside

Eudial fece sedere Giles in macchina, poi prese il cellulare e avvisò Xini e Tera che l'Osservatore stava bene.  
\- Arriveranno fra poco. - Gli disse, sedendosi accanto a lui e gli carezzò il viso con delicatezza. - Giles? Vuoi che ti aiuti a rilassarti come ho fatto l'altra notte? Stai ancora tremando. -  
L'Osservatore la guardò e si sentì nuovamente prendere dal panico. Non poteva permettere che Eudial si accorgesse di quello che provava, nessuno doveva sapere come si sentiva. Se lei, Xini o Tera avessero saputo che lui non voleva tornare in vita, ne sarebbero state profondamente ferite e Giles non voleva che soffrissero.  
\- Stai fuori dalla mia mente. - Disse, con un tono più duro di quanto avesse voluto.  
Eudial lo guardò incerta per un attimo, poi annuì.  
\- Eu, scusa, non volevo... -  
\- Non importa, Giles, davvero. Capisco quello che provi dopo quello che ti hanno fatto. -  
L'Osservatore chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa al sedile.  
?No, Eu. Non puoi capire.?  
Eudial vide Xini e Tera che arrivavano di corsa e scese dall'auto per andare incontro alle due ragazze.  
\- Ripper! Dov'è Ripper?! - Chiese Xini, ansimando.  
Eudial indicò l'auto con un cenno della testa, ma fermò Xini prima che si precipitasse da lui.  
\- Non è ferito, ma è ancora piuttosto scosso. Non entrargli nella mente, due esseri strani, forse dei demoni, gli hanno sottratto delle informazioni a forza e credo che si senta violato. -  
La ex dea annuì mentre un lampo di dolore le passava negli occhi e corse verso la macchina. Entrò in silenzio, e scivolò a sedere accanto a Giles, abbracciandolo stretto senza parlare.

Giles sentì le braccia della ragazza che lo circondavano, ma non si mosse. Sentiva il suo amore come aveva sentito la preoccupazione di Eudial, ma quei sentimenti non riuscivano a penetrare dentro di lui. Era come se morire avesse aperto un varco tra lui e gli altri, come se fosse completamente distaccato dal resto del mondo. Era morto. Morto sul serio. Aveva superato un confine da cui era impossibile ritornare e si era sentito bene, ma lo avevano strappato dalla pace eterna a forza ed era stato costretto a tornare in quel mondo di sofferenza. Lo avevano strappato dal Paradiso solo per sfruttarlo.  
Se fosse stato un gesto d'amore, una follia nata dal dolore per la sua morte, sarebbe stato meno duro da accettare, ma così non aveva senso. Era stato resuscitato da persone a cui non importava niente di lui se non le informazioni incise nella sua mente. Se avessero avuto la possibilità di carpirle sezionando il suo cervello, lo avrebbero fatto senza troppi problemi, se lo sarebbero preso abbandonando il resto del suo corpo e fregandosene se lui era morto o no.  
Quel pensiero gli faceva venire la nausea.

Tera attese che Xini e Giles fossero spariti dentro casa prima di rivolgersi a Eudial.  
\- Credi che stia davvero bene? -  
\- Non è ferito. Sono entrati nella sua mente a forza ed è sconvolto per quello, ma non è la prima volta che gli succede e si è sempre ripreso. Xini si occuperà di lui e credo che sia ciò di cui ha bisogno. In un giorno o due sarà come nuovo. -  
\- La lucertolona ha detto che è caduto, come ha fatto a non sfracellarsi? -  
\- Probabilmente è riuscito a usare i poteri e il vetro del centro commerciale ha ammortizzato la caduta. -  
\- Non dovevamo permettergli di fare una cosa del genere, poteva ammazzarsi. Una di noi avrebbe dovuto volare con lui. -  
\- Pensavamo di poter colpire la sfera da terra con i nostri poteri, ma l'attacco dei demoni ce lo ha impedito. Per fortuna Giles ci è riuscito da solo. -  
\- A proposito, ho recuperato i rottami di quel coso, se ti interessa puoi venire a guardare mentre lo esamino. -  
\- Ad aiutarti vuoi dire. -  
\- Figuriamoci, più che guardare non puoi fare. -

Valerius alzò il muso dal pavimento nel sentire i passi silenziosi che scendevano le scale, poi tornò ad acciambellarsi notando che era solo Giles. Ma quando sentì aprire la porta di casa, si affrettò a seguire l'Osservatore, chiedendosi dove volesse andare nel cuore della notte. E poi sentiva il bisogno di riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri tetri su Tera, una passeggiata nel fresco della notte non gli avrebbe fatto male.  
In fretta raggiunse Giles, ma l'Osservatore non si accorse della sua presenza e il gatto lo seguì senza farsi notare.  
L'uomo si diresse verso il fondo del giardino, al passaggio che consentiva di raggiungere il mare e Valerius pensò che forse stava andando a controllare le condizioni del drago.  
Il cane che avevano trovato qualche mese prima ringhiò minaccioso e il gatto si affrettò a salire su un albero, rinunciando a seguire Giles.  
L'Osservatore scese lungo il dirupo, ma non si diresse verso l'entrata della tana di Seraphina, raggiunse la spiaggia e sedette su una roccia a guardare i riflessi della luce lunare sulle onde.  
Rimase lì a lungo, non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo, poi si sentì sfiorare delicatamente una spalla e si voltò a guardare il drago.  
Seraphina lo aveva raggiunto fuori dalla grotta, ma sembrava abbastanza debole e tutto il suo fianco destro luccicava per il sangue che ancora trasudava dalle ferite aperte.  
?Credevo di averti perso, fratellino.?  
Giles rimase in silenzio e Seraphina lo attirò a sè con un'ala.  
?Sono contenta che non sia così. Devi stare attento ora, con queste ferite non ho la forza per curarti e in ogni caso non potrò più farlo dopo che l'uovo si sarà schiuso. Non fare più stupidaggini come quella di ieri. A proposito, come hai fatto a salvarti??  
Giles finse di non aver sentito la domanda e guardò le ferite sul fianco del drago.  
\- Sono molto gravi? -  
Il drago lo guardò per un attimo, poi decise di non insistere e gli leccò il viso.  
?Guariranno. Non potrò volare per un po', ma si rimargineranno.?  
\- Devi riposare allora. -  
Seraphina annuì, accucciandosi accanto a lui. L'Osservatore le sembrava un po' strano, ma per il momento lei non aveva la forza di capire che cosa avesse. Era felice che fosse ancora vivo e lo leccò un'ultima volta prima di addormentarsi.  
Giles si appoggiò a lei e rimase a guardare il mare. Si sentiva stanco, ma non sarebbe riuscito a dormire in ogni caso.  
Dopo qualche minuto si alzò senza svegliarla e tornò verso casa. La vista delle ferite di Seraphina avrebbe dovuto sconvolgerlo, ma non sentiva nulla più di un vago dispiacere e la profonda impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.  
Rientrò in casa senza nemmeno accorgersi di Valerius bloccato sull'albero e tornò a letto a stendersi accanto a Xini.  
La ragazza si mosse nel sonno e si strinse a lui, ma Giles rimase immobile a fissare il soffitto.

Hope sbadigliò, annoiata; da quando c'era stata quella battaglia, suo padre aveva passato pochissimo tempo con lei e non l'aveva portata in giro con lui come i primi giorni. Ora stava quasi sempre al negozio, oppure a caccia di vampiri e restava a letto fino a tardi, ma Hope dubitava che dormisse molto a giudicare dal suo aspetto stanco.  
E quando Xini era al lavoro, le cose sembravano andare ancora peggio. La cantante non le piaceva, le sembrava innaturale vedere Giles insieme a una donna che non fosse Jenny, ma quando lei non c'era, suo padre sembrava tormentato da qualcosa.  
Beh, gli sarebbe passata, si disse aprendo un libro di magia, dopotutto anche il Giles dell'altra dimensione era sempre pronto ad angosciarsi per sciocchezze.


	13. I Wish I Could Care

Eudial lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato all'Osservatore, ma Giles non ci fece caso e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
\- Vorrei sapere cosa ha. - Sospirò tristemente. - Ma temo che non abbia la minima intenzione di dircelo. -  
\- Quei demoni devono averlo ferito. Da quando gli hanno letto la mente è così cambiato... Non riesco più a sentire nessun sentimento che viene da Ripper, è come se avesse chiuso completamente la sua mente. -  
\- E ultimamente va a caccia di vampiri da solo. Gli ho detto che poteva essere pericoloso, ma mi ha detto di farmi gli affari miei. E sembra anche che non gli importi nulla dei primi risultati delle analisi di quella sfera. -  
\- Credo che sia normale se gli hanno letto la mente a forza. - Intervenne Tera che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio. - Quando sei vittima di una violenza del genere, ti senti talmente ferito e violato che non vuoi intorno nessuno. Credo che abbia solo bisogno di tempo. Non dovremmo opprimerlo. -  
\- E secondo te se sta male dovremmo lasciarlo solo? - Rispose Xini seccamente. - Tu non ne sai nulla dei sentimenti di Ripper o di chiunque altro. -  
\- Fate come vi pare, chi se ne frega. - Rispose la ragazza alzandosi per andarsene, ma solo Valerius notò il lampo di dolore che le era passato sul volto per un attimo. Il gatto si costrinse a scacciare quel pensiero dalla sua mente. Non doveva prestare attenzione a Tera, non doveva guardarla, non doveva più pensare a lei, si disse. Uscì di casa senza che nessuno gli prestasse attenzione e iniziò a seguire le tracce di Giles. Non aveva voglia di restare a casa a sentire i discorsi delle ragazze. Si sentiva abbattuto e se anche l'Osservatore era giù, magari avrebbero potuto tenersi compagnia a vicenda.

Giles guardò i due demoni che lo avevano circondato e pensò che avrebbe dovuto avere paura, che avrebbe potuto essere ucciso, ma tutto quello che sentiva era un angosciante senso di vuoto e la rabbia, una rabbia ardente contro gli alieni che lo avevano resuscitato e contro se stesso per non riuscire a tornare quello che era stato prima di morire.  
Roteò la spada e colpì uno dei demoni, senza arretrare quando l'altro gli graffiò il viso e lo sbattè contro un muro facendogli cadere l'arma di mano.  
Sentì le ginocchia cedere sotto il suo peso e rimase a fissare il demone, stordito e senza fare nulla per cercare di recuperare la spada. Ora lo avrebbe ucciso, lo avrebbe finito con un altro colpo degli artigli, pensò confusamente e chiuse gli occhi sentendosi in colpa per il senso di sollievo che quel pensiero gli procurava.  
Valerius aveva assistito alla scena a occhi sbarrati. Che diavolo stava combinando Rupert Giles? Era impazzito ad andare a attaccare due demoni del genere da solo? E perché ora non continuava a lottare? Voleva farsi uccidere, per caso?  
La verità lo colse improvvisamente e lo lasciò paralizzato per un attimo. Voleva morire. Ecco perché non si difendeva, ecco perché aveva attaccato avversari più forti di lui. Forse nemmeno se ne rendeva conto, ma Giles stava corteggiando la morte.  
Valerius si sentì attraversare da un'ondata di calore e panico e si rese conto che era tornato ad essere un uomo. Corse verso l'Osservatore e il demone e raccolse la spada puntandola verso il mostro e costringendolo ad arretrare per un attimo. Il demone ringhiò e tornò all'attacco e Valerius ebbe la certezza che li avrebbe sbranati entrambi, poi qualcuno afferrò il mostro da dietro e iniziò a lottare con lui. Lasciò cadere la spada, tremando e con sollievo si rese conto che era Spike.  
Il vampiro spezzò il collo al demone con un gesto secco e Valerius si allontanò in silenzio, sparendo nell'ombra e tornando alla sua forma di gatto.  
Spike lasciò cadere il cadavere del demone e si avvicinò a Giles afferrandolo bruscamente e costringendolo ad alzarsi da terra senza troppe cerimonie. Aveva visto la scena da lontano e anche lui si era reso conto delle intenzioni dell'Osservatore. Se quel giovane strano dai capelli scuri non fosse intervenuto, adesso Giles sarebbe stato poco più di un ammasso di carne sanguinolenta.  
Quel pensiero gli faceva quasi venire voglia di colpirlo. Come poteva permettersi di rischiare la sua vita in quel modo quando tutti erano in ansia per lui?  
L'Osservatore non aveva detto una sola parola da quando Spike era arrivato e il vampiro lo tenne stretto per un braccio trascinandolo verso casa e sentendosi montare dentro una rabbia furiosa al pensiero delle lacrime di Eudial se l'uomo si fosse fatto ammazzare in quel modo. Per fortuna Spike aveva deciso di controllare cosa stesse facendo quando era uscito per procurarsi il sangue. E per fortuna che un passante coraggioso aveva fatto perdere tempo al demone.  
Il vampiro guardò Giles che si lasciava trascinare da lui, come probabilmente si sarebbe fatto sbranare dal demone, con uno sguardo vuoto e senza la minima reazione, come se non gli importasse nulla di quello che poteva accadergli.  
Ormai erano quasi arrivati a casa, sempre in quel silenzio snervante e Spike si fermò a pochi metri dal cancello, cercando di guardare Giles in faccia.  
\- Allora, che diavolo ti prende, Rupert? -  
\- Non sono affari tuoi, Spike. -  
La reazione del vampiro fu fulminea: lo afferrò alla gola e lo sbattè violentemente contro il muro di cinta, immobilizzandolo.  
\- Sono affari miei invece! Perchè quello che ti succede importa a Eudial e se tu la fai soffrire io non posso sopportarlo. Quindi sono affari miei, Rupert! -  
\- Non puoi capire. Eudial non può capire. - Disse l'Osservatore, ostile. - Nessuno può capire. -  
Il vampiro strinse un po' più forte.  
\- Nessuno può capire se tu non provi nemmeno a spiegare. -  
\- No. -  
Il vampiro lo staccò dal muro e lo colpì con un pugno al viso.  
Giles rimase a guardarlo senza nemmeno asciugarsi il sangue che gli gocciolava dal labbro, ma Spike notò una traccia di rabbia nel suo sguardo e decise di insistere: una reazione violenta sarebbe stata comunque meglio di quella indifferenza rassegnata.  
\- Andiamo, piantala, Rupert. Qualunque cosa ti sia successa, questo comportamento è da idioti. Ti sono entrati nella mente a forza, e allora? Come se la dea pazza non lo avesse mai fatto in passato. Anche il gattaccio ha cercato di fregarti il corpo, sei stato posseduto da un demone e mi pare che tu sia riuscito a superare sempre tutto. Ora cosa sono tutte queste storie per una stupida lettura della mente?! Se non te ne sei accorto, un demone stava per farti a brandelli pochi minuti fa, non te ne importa nulla? -  
Il vampiro guardò Giles e ammutolì impressionato dall'espressione dell'uomo: non aveva mai visto tanto tormento in una persona.  
\- È questo il punto Spike. - Disse Giles a bassa voce. - No, non me ne importa niente. -  
Spike lo fissò, allibito.  
\- Sei diventato scemo di colpo, Rupert? Vuoi morire? -  
Giles non rispose, ma si accorse che stava tremando per la tensione e sentì di nuovo quella rabbia feroce e gelida montare dentro di sé.  
\- Allora?! Ti decidi a rispondermi?! Che diavolo hai?! -  
\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Spike? - Rispose l'Osservatore con cattiveria. - Vuoi davvero che faccia sapere a Eudial, a Xini e a Tera come mi sento? Vuoi vedere le loro reazioni quando sapranno che sono morto, che ora non dovrei essere qui, ma a marcire sotto due metri di terra? Credi che saranno felici di sapere non sono poi tanto diverso dai mostri che cacciano? -  
Spike scosse la testa, quasi spaventato dall'oscurità che leggeva negli occhi di Giles. Per un attimo si chiese se non fosse stato nuovamente posseduto da qualche demone o se fosse impazzito, poi si rese conto che quello che vedeva non era altro che disperazione.  
\- Rupert? Cosa ti è successo? -  
\- Credi che una persona possa schiantarsi da centinaia di metri e sopravvivere? Avete creduto che avessi usato i miei poteri e non ho smentito, ma la verità è che sono morto. Ho visto il mio corpo, questo corpo, sfracellato a terra, l'ho visto morire... E poi quegli esseri mi hanno riportato in vita per leggermi la mente. Ma io ero morto. -  
\- Ok, non deve essere stato divertente, ma ora sei vivo no? Dovresti esserne contento. -  
\- Ero felice, Spike. -  
\- E cosa ti è successo per deprimerti in questo modo, allora? -  
\- Non hai capito. Ero felice di essere morto. Ero in pace, non avevo paura e sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio... Forse era il Paradiso, e ne sono stato strappato solo perché servivo a due esseri che nemmeno conosco! È questo che vuoi che dica alle ragazze? Che non volevo tornare? Oppure che sono tornato sbagliato? Che non sento più nulla? Che forse ho perso l'anima? Che sto solo fingendo di vivere una vita normale? Ecco, ora conosci la verità. Se vuoi farle soffrire, raccontala pure. Vorrei poter dire che mi importa. Perchè vorrebbe dire che sento qualcosa che non siano questo gelo e il senso di colpa. -  
\- Credo che non ci sia bisogno di dire nulla. - Disse Spike tristemente e Giles seguì il suo sguardo.  
Eudial, Tera e Xini erano sul cancello e avevano sentito le sue parole.


	14. I Know How You Feel

Giles chinò la testa, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo delle tre ragazze.  
\- Ripper... - Xini si avvicinò a lui e fece per prendergli la mano, ma l'Osservatore fece un passo indietro.  
\- No. Lasciatemi solo. -  
Eudial, Xini e Tera lo guardarono entrare in casa, ma non osarono seguirlo e si rivolsero a Spike per avere ulteriori spiegazioni. Il vampirò spiegò loro quello che aveva visto, ma nemmeno lui riusciva ancora a spiegarsi la situazione.  
\- Xini, è possibile quello che ha detto? - Chiese Eudial preoccupata. - Che sia stato riportato in vita in modo sbagliato o incompleto? Io sono morta per evocarti, ma non mi sono mai sentita in quel modo... -  
\- Non lo so. - Sospirò la ex-dea. - Dovrei sapere chi è stato a resuscitarlo, oppure poter entrare nella sua mente, ma temo che Ripper non me lo permetterà. -  
\- Io li ho visti. Erano due creature luminose.-  
\- Posso... posso entrare nella tua mente? Devo vederli. -  
Eudial annuì e le due ragazze si diressero verso la casa. Anche Tera rientrò con loro, ma mentre Eudial e Xini salirono in soffitta per prepararsi all'incantesimo, lei andò a bussare alla porta di Giles.  
\- Fallito? Posso entrare? -  
Silenzio.  
Poi quando stava per bussare nuovamente le arrivò alle orecchie un ?no? soffocato.  
La ragazza girò la maniglia ed entrò lo stesso.  
Giles era steso sul letto e fissava il soffitto.  
\- Credevo di aver detto che non potevi entrare. - Disse in tono piatto.  
\- E io credevo che ormai avessi capito che non sono educata. - Rispose Tera trascinando una sedia accanto al letto e sedette restando a guardarlo in silenzio.  
\- Cosa vuoi, Tera? -  
\- Non ti illudere, non ho intenzione di chiederti come ti senti o cose del genere. Per quello ci penseranno le altre due mentecatte. È solo che non so se ti sei accorto che hai mezza faccia a brandelli. Sono venuta a metterti qualche cerotto e a evitare che tu sparga il tuo sangue in tutta la casa. -  
\- Non è nulla di grave. -  
La ragazza indicò le tracce di sangue sul cuscino e sul pavimento.  
\- Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita a fare il bucato e a lavare per terra? -  
Giles guardò le macchie senza rispondere e Tera lo costrinse a sollevarsi a sedere sul letto. L'Osservatore non fece nulla per opporsi e la ragazza iniziò a pulirgli le ferite con un panno bagnato.  
\- Ti faccio male? Non che faccia molta differenza perché comunque devo pulirle... -  
\- Come puoi essere così tranquilla? - Chiese Giles dopo un po'.  
\- Uh? Cosa intendi, fallito? -  
\- Dovresti odiarmi. -  
\- E per quale motivo? -  
\- Per quello che ho detto. Per quello che provo. -  
\- Fallito... Non credi di avere già abbastanza casini per conto tuo anche senza aggiungerci colpe inesistenti? Sei stato tu a volere quello che è successo? No. E allora perché continui a tormentarti in questo modo? -  
Giles la guardò.  
\- Perchè so di aver tutti i motivi per essere felice di essere vivo. -  
\- Ma non lo sei. -  
\- No. E continuo a pensare che non vi meritate questo, che dovrei darvi tutto il mio amore, ma non ci riesco più. Non sento nulla, Tera, forse non ho nemmeno più un anima! -  
La ragazza gli passò una mano fra i capelli in un gesto quasi tenero.  
\- Sei proprio stupido, lo sai? Ti fai tanti problemi inutilmente. Dici che non senti nulla, ma poi il tuo cuore è spezzato per i sensi di colpa. Il dolore lo senti, no? E la tua anima è sempre lì dove è sempre stata, razza di scemo. Credimi, ne ho visti di vampiri, zombie e non morti assortiti e tu non rientri in nessuna di queste categorie. E ho visto anche tanta gente senza anima, e stai tranquillo, nessuna di quelle persone si faceva il minimo senso di colpa. Se mi vieni a dire che il tuo capo, Travers, non ne ha una potrei anche crederti, ma se mi dici che tu hai perso l'anima e se me lo dici con quello sguardo, posso solo riderti in faccia. -  
\- Ma perché non mi importa più di nulla? -  
\- Accidenti, fallito, sei morto. Non è che ti sei rotto un dito, sei morto, credo che sia comprensibile un minimo di trauma. E non uscirtene con cavolate tipo ?era la mia ora? o ?non dovrei essere qui?. Sono solo parole. Sei qui ora, sei vivo e per quello che mi riguarda ne sono contenta. Tu non lo sei? Pazienza, ti passerà. Non stare a tormentarti su quello che possiamo provare noi nel vedere che stai male, piuttosto cerca di stare meglio, perché tanto non puoi farci nulla. Ah, a proposito, se scopro che hai di nuovo messo a rischio la tua vita in un modo tanto idiota come hai fatto stasera, sarà mia cura fartene pentire amaramente. E si, questa è una minaccia. -  
\- Cosa devo fare, Tera? -  
\- Per il momento evita di grattarti il viso. -  
\- C-cosa? -  
\- Dove ti ho appena medicato se non vuoi che ti restino le cicatrici. -  
\- Oh. -  
\- Questo per quello che riguarda le tue ferite. Per il resto non c'è molto che puoi fare. -  
La ragazza sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli prese una mano.  
\- Sei vivo. Senti il tuo sangue che scorre, il tuo cuore che batte? Sei vivo e c'è solo una cosa che puoi fare ora ed è continuare a vivere. Anche se non senti nulla ora, vai avanti e cerca di comportarti in modo normale. Fai quello che sai fare senza pensare ai sensi di colpa, non ti arrendere e vedrai che pian piano le cose miglioreranno. Tornerai ad essere quello di prima. -  
\- Come puoi esserne certa? -  
\- Perchè se io ho ancora un'anima e un cuore, tu non puoi averli persi. -  
\- Tera... -  
\- Promettimi che non ti arrenderai. Non ora, non in questo modo. Lascia passare il tempo e vedrai che starai meglio. Se non sai a cosa aggrapparti, ricordati che sei un Osservatore, hai un lavoro e una missione. Impegnati nel tuo lavoro, fai le cose che sai fare meglio e che sai che sono giuste e vedrai che alla fine andrà tutto bene. Non pensare ai sentimenti che provi per noi, non farti sensi di colpa inutili, noi siamo felici di averti qui. -  
La ragazza lo guardò con affetto.  
\- Me lo prometti? -  
Giles annuì debolmente e Tera gli sorrise.  
\- Così va già meglio. Ora stenditi un po' e rilassati. Da quanto è che non dormi? No! Non dirlo, preferisco non avere ulteriori prove della tua stupidità. Meglio che chiudi gli occhi, ora. È un ordine. -  
L'Osservatore obbedì con un sorriso appena accennato e si rilassò un po'. Le parole di Tera avevano un senso, dopotutto. Non avrebbe perso nulla a provare a comportarsi come gli aveva suggerito e la Cacciatrice aveva ragione, qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, lui era sempre un Osservatore e sarebbe stato capace di fare il suo lavoro.  
Si sentiva stanco. Da quando era tornato in vita non era riuscito a dormire molto per i sensi di colpa e per il peso di quel segreto, ma ora che tutti sapevano quello che era successo, lui si sentiva un po' più sereno.  
Tera lo guardò addormentarsi, poi uscì dalla stanza in silenzio.  
Eudial e Xini stavano scendendo dalle scale della soffitta e la guardarono con sospetto.  
\- Eri con Giles? -  
\- Gli ho curato le ferite, ora si è addormentato. -  
\- Come... come sta? - Chiese Xini, preoccupata. - Ho visto nella mente di Eudial le immagini degli esseri che lo hanno riportato in vita, ma non so chi siano. Non so cosa gli abbiano fatto. -  
Tera lanciò un'occhiata alla porta della stanza di Giles.  
\- È a pezzi e si sente in colpa nei nostri confronti, ma credo che i suoi timori siano infondati. Dopo un'esperienza tanto traumatica è normale che i suoi sentimenti siano come addormentati. Credo che abbia solo bisogno di tempo. -  
\- Come puoi esserne certa? -  
\- Non lo sono, ma so quello che prova. -  
Le due ragazze la fissarono come in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni, ma Tera non aggiunse altro.


	15. Galaxy Hero

Giles prese un biscotto e si costrinse a masticarlo. Non aveva fame e gli sembrava che non avesse sapore, ma sapeva di dover mangiare qualcosa, almeno per non fare preoccupare troppo gli altri.  
Xinuxunil entrò in cucina e lo abbracciò da dietro, poi si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò delicatamente sulle labbra.  
\- Devo andare in sala d'incisione oggi, ma cercherò di tornare presto. -  
L'Osservatore la tenne stretta per qualche istante e chiuse gli occhi mentre le loro menti si sfioravano per un secondo. L'anima di Giles era ancora intrappolata dal gelo, ma l'amore che sentiva in Xini gli dava un po' di conforto e di speranza. Quando lei gli stava vicina, riusciva quasi a credere che Tera avesse ragione, che avrebbe potuto tornare quello che era.  
La ragazza lo baciò di nuovo e corse via e Giles tornò a fissare i biscotti con aria smarrita. Avrebbe dovuto mangiarne un altro? Si sentiva di nuovo la mente annebbiata e accolse l'arrivo di Eudial con sollievo.  
Anche lei lo abbracciò con calore, poi gli porse una spada da allenamento.  
\- Ti va di allenarti un po' con me? -  
L'Osservatore annuì, grato perché Eudial non gli aveva chiesto come si sentisse. Combattere gli avrebbe fatto bene, non avrebbe dovuto pensare, ma lasciare che il suo corpo agisse istintivamente.  
La seguì in giardino ed iniziarono a combattere all'ombra degli alberi, sotto lo sguardo di Seraphina. Hope dormiva ancora, mentre Tera li aveva raggiunti poco dopo e si era seduta sotto un albero in attesa del suo turno.  
Eudial fece un passo in avanti e lasciò scattare la lama verso la gola di Giles e gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa quando si fermò a pochi millimetri dal suo collo.  
\- Mi dispiace Giles, ti ho battuto. -  
L'Osservatore inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio.  
\- Ne sei certa, Eu? - Chiese indicando la propria lama che sfiorava l'addome della ragazza.  
\- Parità allora. - Sorrise lei abbassando la spada.  
\- Fallito, ce la fai a combattere anche contro di me? -  
\- Lasciami qualche minuto e poi vedrai. -  
Giles sedette sull'erba accanto a Seraphina e il drago abbassò il muso a leccargli una guancia.  
?Sei stato bravo, fratellino.?  
L'Osservatore annuì e le esaminò il fianco.  
\- Le tue ferite stanno guarendo. -  
?Anche le tue, anche se non ti sembra.?  
\- Lo credi davvero? - Sospirò Giles. - Ho l'impressione di aver dimenticato come si fa a vivere. Devo costringermi fare cose che dovrebbero venirmi istintive, devo ricordarmi di comportarmi in modo normale. Se non lo facessi resterei a fissare nel vuoto senza fare nulla. -  
?Mentre combattevi ti ho osservato. Stai meglio di quanto tu stesso possa credere. Sei forte e ce la farai, non ti avrei dato il mio sangue, altrimenti.?  
\- Dov'è Eudial? - Chiese, notando che la ragazza si era allontanata.  
\- Hanno suonato alla porta. - Lo informò Tera. - È andata a vedere chi è. -

Eudial guardò il ragazzo che aveva suonato, stupita.  
\- Rodoc! Che ci fai qui?! -  
Il giovane la fissò, sollevato.  
\- Meno male, sono ancora in tempo. -  
\- In tempo per cosa? -  
Il fratello la prese per un polso.  
\- Vieni, dobbiamo andare. -  
Eudial si liberò con uno scatto del braccio.  
\- Andare dove?! Che diavolo stai dicendo Rodoc?! -  
Rodocrosite si passò una mano tra i capelli violetti con impazienza.  
\- Via, lontano da qui, il più distante possibile da questo pianeta. -  
Eudial arretrò, allontanandosi dal fratello e alzò lo sguardo sopra la spalla sentendo una mano che si era posata sulla sua schiena.  
\- Ci sono problemi, Eu? - Chiese Giles guardando Rodocrosite.  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, ripensando all'ultima volta che aveva affrontato l'Osservatore. In quell'occasione era quasi morto e qualcosa nello sguardo di quell'uomo lo inquietava profondamente, ma dopo quello che aveva visto non poteva ignorarlo.  
\- Posso entrare? Vi spiegherò tutto. -

Rodocrosite spostò lo sguardo su Spike, Giles e le due ragazze sedute al fianco dell'Osservatore.  
\- Devo supporre che su questo pianeta non ricevete le trasmissioni di Supernova Skylight. -  
\- Il canale intergalattico? No, direi proprio di no. - Confermò Eudial.  
\- Come supponevo. Allora non avete idea del pericolo in cui vi trovate. Guardate qui. -  
Rodoc posò una sfera sul tavolino davanti a lui e premette un pulsante. La registrazione olografica partì in una lingua sconosciuta, poi si adattò proseguendo in inglese.  
\- Ma quelli sono i demoni che ti hanno resuscitato! - Esclamò Eudial rivolta a Giles nel vedere le immagini.  
\- Sono i cronisti più famosi di Supernova. - La corresse Rodoc. - Ora guardate il servizio. -  
Eudial annuì e ascoltarono in silenzio la previsione della prossima distruzione della Terra.  
Rodoc mise in pausa il filmato quando le sfere iniziarono la discesa nell'atmosfera.  
\- Quando ho visto questo, sono partito immediatamente, anche se temevo che ormai fosse troppo tardi. Quando le sfere raggiungono il pianeta, è la fine. Nessuno si salverà, anzi, nessuno tenterà nemmeno di combattere. Quelle cose influenzano le menti. -  
\- Allora è per questo che quando ho parlato con Buffy ha detto che andava tutto bene! - Esclamò Tera.  
Giles la guardò.  
\- Hai parlato con Buffy? -  
La ragazza sembrò pentirsi di essersi lasciata sfuggire quelle parole.  
\- Ecco... si. L'ho chiamata quando ti comportavi in modo tanto strano... Pensavo che se ti avesse parlato di nuovo forse saresti stato più sereno. -  
\- Ma non ne ha voluto sapere. -  
\- No! Cioè si... ma forse non era in sé. Non ha detto nulla delle sfere, probabilmente era sotto la loro influenza. -  
\- Non importa Tera, non devi proteggermi dall'odio di Buffy. Ormai ci sono rassegnato. -  
Rodoc si schiarì la voce per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
\- Quando ho visto questo, ho pensato che forse c'era ancora speranza. -  
Fece ripartire la trasmissione olografica: la visuale non era più quella dalla navicella, ma le telecamere si erano spostate all'interno dell'atmosfera per seguire la caduta delle sfere. Una di esse fu affiancata da un puntino rosso che si ingrandì a rivelare la forma di un drago.  
\- Giles! Ma siete tu e Seraphina! -  
Le due ragazze fissarono la scena trattenendo il respiro, ma nessuna delle due potè trattenere un grido d'angoscia nel vedere Giles che saltava afferrando la sfera e la distruggeva col suo potere mentre precipitava.  
L'Osservatore sentì le due ragazze che si stringevano a lui e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere irrefrenabilmente.  
Eudial e Tera lo guardarono allibite.  
\- Giles? Stai bene? -  
\- Vi rendete conto?! Non sono stato riportato in vita perché ciò che sapevo era di vitale importanza o perché qualcuno teneva a me, ma perché due maledetti giornalisti volevano fare un maledetto scoop! -  
\- Giles... -  
\- Ci sono riusciti almeno? - Chiese direttamente a Rodoc. - Quello che hanno ottenuto è piaciuto al pubblico?! -  
\- Direi proprio di si, almeno a giudicare dalla vendita di gadget. La chiamano ?l'umano che ha sfidato gli Oscuri?. -  
\- Gadget? -  
\- Si, roba tipo figurine, peluche, action figures. La registrazione della sua mente è in cima alle classifiche. -  
Giles scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e le due ragazze lo guardarono preoccupate.  
\- Se la può consolare, il suo gesto non è stato inutile. - Disse Rodoc. - Il fallimento di una delle sfere è un evento molto raro per gli Oscuri, se non lo avesse fatto, probabilmente avrebbero già attaccato. Così invece devono prima verificare cosa non ha funzionato e poi decidere se mandare un'altra sfera oppure se attaccare lo stesso anche se una parte dell'umanità sa cosa sta succedendo. Probabilmente ha guadagnato qualche settimana. -  
\- E poi dovremo combattere? - Chiese Tera.  
\- E poi la Terra sarà distrutta. -


	16. We'll Fight

Rodocrosite guardò la sorella.  
\- Vieni con me, possiamo lasciare questo pianeta prima che gli Oscuri ritornino. -  
Eudial lo guardò incredula.  
\- Credi davvero che potrei fuggire e abbandonare gli altri al loro destino?! -  
\- La mia nave non è grande, ma può portare un centinaio di persone. Non dovrai lasciare i tuoi amici. -  
\- Io sono una Cacciatrice, Rodoc. Io salvo la gente, la proteggo. Mi rifiuto di fuggire senza nemmeno combattere. -  
Il giovane si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
\- No, tu non sei una Cacciatrice! Tu sei scema e basta! Questo non è nemmeno il tuo pianeta, vuoi morire per gente che conosci da pochi anni?! -  
\- Nessuno ha obbiettato quando ci hanno mandato a rischiare la vita per conquistare questo pianeta. -  
\- Cambierai idea, te lo assicuro, oppure te la farò cambiare io. -  
Rodocrosite uscì di casa sbattendo la porta.  
\- Papà, mi sono persa qualcosa? - Chiese Hope, entrando in salotto con aria assonnata.  
\- No, niente di importante, Hope. -

Tera si stese sul prato, fissando distrattamente le macchie di cielo che si intravedevano tra i rami dell'albero.  
\- ?Niente di importante, Hope?? Fallito, non ti sembra di aver alterato un pochino la verità? Insomma, ci hanno appena detto che la Terra sarà distrutta! -  
?Ed è importante?? Si chiese Giles, ma non espresse quel pensiero ad alta voce. Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il fruscio delle foglie delle piante.  
\- Cosa faremo? Rodoc sembrava abbastanza certo di quello che diceva. Mi ricordo di aver sentito racconti sugli Oscuri ed erano tutti orribili, del tipo che si usano per far stare buoni i bambini. -  
\- Forse dovresti seguire il suo consiglio, Eu. Scappare prima che sia troppo tardi... -  
\- Giles! Ma cosa dici?! Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? Non possiamo abbandonare l'intero pianeta al suo destino! -  
\- Non credo che ci siano molte speranze, Eu. Come possiamo pensare di sconfiggere da soli degli esseri che hanno distrutto interi pianeti? Se la Terra è condannata vorrei sapervi al sicuro. -  
\- Fallito, dicci la verità, quando sei morto, sei caduto di testa, vero? Piantala con questo atteggiamento del cavolo e cerca almeno di essere coerente. Se non te ne frega un accidente di saltare in aria con tutto il pianeta, allora non deve fregartene nulla nemmeno di noi. Se invece ci tieni almeno un po', impegnati a combattere, allora! -  
?Le ragazzine hanno ragione, fratellino.?  
Giles si alzò a sedere sul prato e guardò il drago che era spuntato in mezzo ai cespugli.  
\- Seraphina... -  
Il drago lo colpì di piatto con la punta della coda, gettandolo di nuovo a terra e gli mise una zampa sul torace con aria minacciosa.  
?Smettila di parlare così. Non è vero che non ti importa di nulla e lo sai benissimo.?  
\- Come puoi sapere quello che provo?! -  
Seraphina lo guardò intensamente per qualche secondo, poi fece un passo indietro.  
?Allora vediamo chi ha ragione, fratellino.? Disse, girandosi di scatto e bloccando a terra Eudial e Tera con le zampe prima che le ragazze potessero reagire. ?Se davvero non ti importa di niente, le uccido. Tanto morirebbero lo stesso fra pochi giorni.?  
Giles la guardò, allibito e si rese conto che faceva sul serio.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto che il pensiero di poter perdere le due ragazze lo spaventava più di quanto non avesse pensato. Seraphina aveva ragione: i suoi sentimenti erano ancora intorpiditi, ma di qualcosa gli importava ancora.  
Si avvicinò al drago e le mise una mano sul collo.  
\- Non far loro del male. Combatterò. - Disse a bassa voce e Seraphina arretrò con un'espressione soddisfatta.  
?Ero certa che non mi avresti delusa.?  
\- Aspetta a dirlo. Ho detto che combatterò, ma non posso garantirti che vinceremo. -  
?Se qualcuno può farlo, quello sei tu.?  
\- Si, se una lucertolona troppo cresciuta non ci ammazza prima! - Disse Tera lanciando un'occhiataccia al drago.  
?Ho fatto quello che dovevo, ma non sarebbe stato gradevole dovervi fare del male. Anche se la prospettiva di non essere chiamata più lucertolona mi tentava, piccola umana irrispettosa.?  
\- Allora cosa facciamo? - Disse in fretta Eudial rendendosi conto che quello era quanto di più simile a una scusa che avrebbero potuto ottenere da Seraphina. - Sappiamo che Tokyo probabilmente è uno dei pochi posti a non essere sotto il controllo mentale degli alieni, quindi possiamo contare sull'aiuto delle senshi. -  
\- Esattamente. Eu, più tardi contattale, poi fai tornare anche tuo fratello, dovrà dirci tutto quello che sa di questi Oscuri. Dobbiamo riuscire a scoprire se il controllo mentale delle altre sfere può essere annullato. Tera, questo sarà compito tuo. Porta i residui della sfera che ho distrutto al laboratorio del professor Tomoe e lavora insieme a lui e a Setsuna per scoprire il più possibile. -  
\- Setsuna non è la tipa che ha scatenato tutto quel casino ad Halloween solo perché l'hai mollata? -  
\- Non l'ho mollata! - Rispose Giles arrossendo leggermente al ricordo di quella serata disastrosa. - In ogni caso è una scienziata competente e sono certo che ci aiuterà moltissimo. Eu, puoi dire a Spike di contattare tutti i demoni e i vampiri che conosce e di indagare se qualcuno è disposto a combattere al nostro fianco? -  
\- Certo, ma perché dovrebbero volerci aiutare? -  
\- Anche loro vivono su questo pianeta, potrebbe dare fastidio anche a loro se venisse distrutto. -  
\- Sarebbero gelosi se venisse distrutto non per mano loro più che altro, visto che buona parte di quei mostri mira a scatenare l'Apocalisse. -  
\- Beh... si. Ma ora come ora qualunque aiuto può servire. -  
\- Ok, allora. - Annuì Eudial. - Vado a chiamare Usagi... Ma... Giles? -  
L'Osservatore la guardò.  
\- Io, Spike e Tera faremo quello che ci hai detto, ma tu cosa farai? -  
\- Spiegherò tutto a Xini e cercheremo di aumentare il nostro potere. Se il controllo mentale può essere interrotto distruggendo le sfere già atterrate, dovremo trovare il modo di eliminarne il più possibile. Se non fosse possibile, dovremo trovare un modo di spezzare il controllo. Noi possiamo combattere, ma non vinceremo da soli. -  
?Ben detto fratellino.? Approvò Seraphina. ?Come piano iniziale non è male. Fra un paio di giorni le mie ferite mi permetteranno di volare di nuovo e allora potrò aiutarvi anche io.?

Xini tornò a casa prima del solito. Da quando Ripper aveva confessato quello che gli era successo, si sentiva in colpa per ogni minuto passato lontano da lui. Lo sguardo distante che scorgeva nei suoi occhi l'addolorava e la faceva preoccupare. Quando erano insieme, ogni tanto riusciva ad accendere in Ripper un bagliore di animazione, ma per la maggior parte del tempo sembrava semplicemente sperduto.  
Per questo fu piacevolmente sorpresa nel trovarlo sul prato dietro casa intento in una conversazione animata con le due cacciatrici e con il drago. Per la prima volta dopo tanti giorni sembrava completamente concentrato su qualcosa e avvicinandosi scorse una cartina del mondo su cui erano stati tracciati vari cerchi con un pennarello rosso, soprattutto intorno alle città più importanti.  
Si chinò su di lui, appoggiando la guancia a quella di Giles con amore.  
\- Cosa state facendo? -  
L'Osservatore si appoggiò a lei, rispondendo istintivamente all'abbraccio e sfiorando la mente di Xini con la sua.  
\- Il mondo sta per essere distrutto e stiamo cercando di evitarlo. -  
La ragazza sedette sull'erba accanto a lui e gli sorrise.  
\- Sembra interessante, posso aiutarvi? -


	17. Ethan

Xini si chinò sulla cartina, osservando i punti cerchiati in rosso: i posti dove erano cadute le sfere aliene. Una X nera segnava la sfera distrutta da Giles, unico punto nero in mezzo a migliaia di cerchietti rossi. La situazione era grave e preoccupante e le loro possibilità di riuscita erano minime, ma lei non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi felice nel vedere che l'Osservatore, concentrandosi nel tentativo di salvare il mondo, stava meglio.  
La mano di Giles si chiuse sulla sua improvvisamente e Xini alzò il viso a guardarlo, trasalendo nel vedere il calore nei suoi occhi dopo tanto tempo. Eudial e Tera si erano allontanate qualche minuto prima, mentre Seraphina si era discretamente ritirata a sonnecchiare al sole. Ripper le aveva spiegato la situazione, poi aveva finito di parlare e lei si era chinata a esaminare la cartina.  
Giles era rimasto in silenzio a guardarla, i riccioli d'oro rosso che le cadevano sul collo e sulle spalle e che scintillavano al sole, l'espressione seria del suo viso mentre studiava la situazione e quegli occhi verdi sempre pieni di amore che ultimamente dovevano aver pianto molto spesso per colpa sua. Mentre la guardava, Giles si accorse che qualcosa stava cambiando in lui. La piattezza che lo aveva accompagnato da quando era morto sembrava essersi spezzata e il solo guardare la ragazza accanto a lui gli faceva provare un'emozione strana, a metà tra il calore e la voglia di piangere.  
Le prese una mano e la sorpresa sul viso di Xini acuì il suo rimorso. La attirò a sé e la tenne stretta, cercando di trattenere le lacrime: aveva l'impressione che se avesse iniziato a piangere non sarebbe riuscito a smettere per un bel pezzo.  
\- Perdonami. - Le sussurrò. - Scusami per averti fatto soffrire. -  
La ragazza si strinse a lui e scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Sei tornato, Ripper. Ora ti sento, sei davvero qui! -  
Giles le asciugò le lacrime delicatamente, sfiorandole appena il viso, anche lui sorpreso dalla verità che sentiva nelle parole di lei. Fino a poche ore prima si era sentito morto dentro, aveva dubitato di avere un'anima, poi qualcosa era cambiato in lui senza un motivo preciso, forse per la piccola dimostrazione di Seraphina. Ora non poteva dubitare di essere vivo, si sentiva vivo. Forse non tutte le sensazioni che provava erano piacevoli, ma era decisamente vivo.  
E Xini era lì con lui e piangeva di gioia perché era riuscita a ritrovare il suo cuore.  
La abbracciò nuovamente, affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi, restando immobile in quella posizione mentre il sole li scaldava.  
Come poteva essere stato tanto stupido, si chiese, da desiderare di essere morto quando aveva lei?  
Le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio delicato e la sentì tremare tra le sue braccia, poi una voce alle loro spalle fece trasalire entrambi.  
\- Che scena commovente... -  
Giles si alzò in piedi di scatto nel riconoscere la voce e fissò con odio l'uomo che li guardava con un'espressione divertita.  
\- Tu?! -  
\- Sei sempre stato troppo sentimentale, Ripper. Ma devo ammettere che hai anche buon gusto quando si tratta di donne. - Disse l'uomo lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sul corpo di Xini.  
L'Osservatore spinse la ragazza dietro di sé.  
\- Non provare nemmeno ad avvicinarti a lei, Ethan. Anzi, non avvicinarti nemmeno a questa casa, a Tokyo e al Giappone intero. Ti do esattamente trenta secondi per sparire dalla mia vista, prima che ti faccia pentire di essere venuto qui. -  
\- Andiamo, Ripper, è questo il modo di accogliere un vecchio amico? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Sei cambiato. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti avevi rinnegato la magia, eri troppo codardo per usarla, ma ora... ora sei pieno di potere, posso sentirlo. -  
\- I trenta secondi sono trascorsi. - Disse Giles, non dando segno di aver sentito. - Seraphina! -  
Il drago alzò il muso e guardò Giles in attesa delle sue parole.  
\- Mangialo pure. - Disse l'Osservatore voltando le spalle a Ethan e conducendo Xini verso la casa.  
Seraphina si avvicinò all'uomo con aria minacciosa, ma Ethan fuggì prima che il drago potesse fare tre passi.  
?Davvero volevi che lo mangiassi??  
\- Non avevo dubbi sulla capacità di fuga di Ethan. E poi non avevi detto che i draghi non mangiano gli umani? -  
?Infatti.?  
\- Ripper, era Ethan Rayne, vero? -  
Giles trasalì nel sentirla pronunciare il nome completo dell'uomo, poi si ricordò che Xini doveva averlo letto nella sua mente in passato.  
\- Si. -  
\- Cosa pensi che volesse? -  
\- Nulla di buono, sicuramente. -  
Xini osservò Giles, un po' preoccupata. L'unica altra volta che lo aveva visto tanto furioso era stato quando Diam Kain l'aveva baciata. Gli mise una mano sulla schiena e si accostò a lui.  
\- Forse... forse avresti dovuto ascoltare cosa voleva, Ripper. Nella situazione in cui ci troviamo, anche lui potrebbe essere utile... -  
\- No, mai! -  
\- Ma hai detto a Eudial di cercare alleati tra i demoni... -  
\- Fidati, Xini, da Ethan Rayne non può venire nulla di buono. Meglio i demoni - Disse con un tono gelido, poi si addolcì un po' e la guardò negli occhi. - Ti prego, promettimi che non ti avvicinerai a lui. Se dovesse tornare tieniti lontana da Ethan, anche a costo di usare i tuoi poteri. -  
Xini annuì, un po' perplessa.

Tera bussò alla porta di casa del professor Tomoe e una ragazza venne ad aprirle dopo pochi secondi.  
\- Ciao, tu sei Tera, vero? Io sono Hotaru Tomoe, entra pure, papà ti sta aspettando. -  
La ragazza la fece entrare e la condusse dal padre, poi si scusò e uscì di casa per andare alla riunione con le altre senshi a casa di Giles.  
Tomoe le sorrise.  
\- Piacere di conoscerti, quando il signor Giles mi ha chiamato per dirmi che aveva bisogno del mio aiuto, pensavo che avrebbe mandato Eudial. Hai portato la sfera? -  
Tera annuì e depose uno scatolone sul tavolo del laboratorio.  
\- Ho iniziato a esaminarla, ma è ridotta male e non avevo gli strumenti adatti per poterla aprire. -  
Una donna dai capelli lunghi e scuri si avvicinò al tavolo e porse un camice a Tera, prendendone anche un'altro per sé. Tera intuì che doveva essere Setsuna. L'aveva intravista solo una volta quando era arrivata per la prima volta a casa di Giles e aveva saputo che era stata lei a scatenare tutto quello che era successo. La donna sembrava abbastanza imbarazzata per la sua presenza e Tera si chiese cosa fosse successo esattamente tra lei e Giles.  
In ogni caso ora l'importante era riuscire a scoprire il più possibile di quella sfera e Tera concentrò la sua attenzione su di essa mentre Tomoe iniziava ad esaminarla.

Hope si fece scivolare in tasca un braccialetto mentre fingeva di esaminare un ciondolo, poi si avviò verso l'uscita del negozio. Si pietrificò sentendo una mano che la toccava sulla spalla e si girò lentamente a guardare l'uomo che si trovava dietro di lei.  
\- Scommetto che tuo padre si arrabbierebbe moltissimo se sapesse che rubi nei negozi. -  
\- Non ho fatto niente! - Disse in fretta la ragazzina. Troppo in fretta per essere credibile.  
\- Si, certo, come no. E questo? - Chiese l'uomo sfilandole il braccialetto dalla tasca.  
\- La prego, non glielo dica, non lo farò più, lo giuro! - Supplicò, vedendosi scoperta e rimase allibita quando l'uomo scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Anche se glielo dicessi non sarebbe nella posizione di dirti nulla, da giovane Ripper ha fatto di molto peggio che non rubare qualche sciocchezza nei negozi. -  
\- Conosce mio padre?! -  
\- Sono un suo vecchio amico, mi chiamo Ethan. Andiamo piccola, ho forse la faccia da commesso? -  
Le rimise in tasca il braccialetto con un sorriso d'intesa e uscirono dal negozio.


	18. Back to Life

Hope affondo` il cucchiaino nel gelato e alzo` gli occhi sull?uomo seduto di fronte a lei, studiandolo.  
\- Da quanti anni hai detto di conoscere mio padre? -  
Ethan sorrise.  
\- Non eravamo di tanti anni piu` vecchi di te. -  
\- E com'era da giovane? Quando ero piccola pensavo che fosse un eroe, ma ora... Non lo so piu`... Certo, combatte i demoni, ma anche Eudial, Tera e Spike lo fanno. Quello che fa papa` non credo che sia poi cosi` speciale dopotutto. E ultimamente e` sempre cosi` apatico. -  
\- Ripper si preoccupa troppo per le sciocchezze. Una volta era diverso, poi si e` spaventato ed e` diventato troppo prudente. -  
\- Per la storia di quel demone... Di Eyghon? Ha detto che uno dei vostri amici e` morto per quello... -  
\- E' stato solo un incidente. Non e` colpa nostra se Randall non e` stato in grado di controllare il demone, ma Ripper si e` autoconvinto che fosse colpa della magia, ha smesso di usarla ed e` diventato cosi` mortalmente noioso come lo vedi ora. E' un vero peccato, non trovi? Scommetto che se sapesse che pratichi la magia se la prenderebbe con te. -  
\- Come fai a saperlo?! -  
\- Andiamo, piccola, si vede. Te lo leggo chiaramente negli occhi, solo Ripper poteva non accorgersene. -  
Hope lo guardo`, colpita, ripensando alla scenata che le aveva fatto il Giles dell'altra dimensione.  
\- Eh gia`, - continuo` Ethan - tuo padre ha la mania di proteggere la gente. Scommetto che non ti ha detto nulla neanche degli alieni che vogliono distruggere la terra. Sicuramente pensa che non sei in grado di combattere, ma io credo che tu possa fare molto con un minimo di aiuto... -  
Hope alzo` gli occhi su di lui. Davvero quell'uomo pensava che lei avesse buone potenzialita`? E cos'era quella storia degli alieni?  
\- No, non mi ha detto nulla. Mi tratta ancora come se avessi quattro anni... -  
Ethan sorrise.  
\- Non prendertela con lui, evidentemente non puo` fare a meno di essere tanto debole, ma se vuoi posso raccontarti tutto e aiutarti a dimostrargli quanto si sbaglia. -  
\- Se voglio? Davvero puoi aiutarmi con la magia? -  
\- Dimmi solo quando vuoi iniziare. Ah, ovviamente Ripper non deve saperne nulla. -

Tera si chino` sulla sfera, osservando attentamente i complessi meccanismi che la componevano mentre il professor Tomoe la smontava, aiutato da Setsuna. Buona parte dell'interno della sfera era fusa e annerita, ma le parti rimaste integre erano impressionantemente complicate.  
Tomoe sfioro` una protuberanza metallica e Tera salto` indietro quando qualche decina di minuscole schegge luccicanti fu proiettata lontana dalla sfera. Una di esse cadde a terra dopo aver colpito gli occhiali protettivi della ragazza e rimase a contorcersi al suolo come un osceno insetto meccanico. Tera lo schiaccio` con il tacco della scarpa.  
\- State bene, ragazze? - Chiese Tomoe, preoccupato e sia Tera che Setsuna annuirono. - Meglio fare attenzione. Anche se danneggiata, questa sfera e` sempre una trappola mortale. -

\- Ti senti pronto, Ripper? - Chiese Xini un po' incerta. - Se vuoi possiamo aspettare ancora qualche giorno... -  
\- Il tempo e` l'unica cosa che non abbiamo. Quando ho distrutto la sfera ci sono riuscito, devo poterci riuscire anche adesso. Non appena avremo le informazioni, dovremo essere pronti a distruggere quante piu` sfere possibile. -  
\- Va bene allora. Attacca, ora! - Grido` la ragazza lanciando in aria una manciata di palline da tennis e usando il proprio potere per dare loro una traiettoria irregolare. Giles chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, poi li riapri` e le palline caddero una dopo l'altra, fulminate dal potere dell'Osservatore.  
\- Wow, Giles, dieci su dieci! - Disse Eudial battendo le mani.  
L'inglese le sorrise.  
\- Eu! Eri qui? -  
\- Sono appena arrivata. Appena in tempo per assistere allo spettacolo. -  
La ragazza lo abbraccio`, felice e sollevata di vedere che Giles sembrava essere tornato quello di sempre.  
\- Notizie da Tera? - Chiese la ragazza, tornando seria.  
\- Non ha ancora chiamato. Le senshi? -  
\- Sono pronte a combattere, non appena sapranno cosa attaccare. Ho fatto un po' di telefonate in cerca di luoghi ancora immuni, ma a quanto pare siamo gli unici a ragionare ancora con la nostra testa. -  
Giles annui` e si chino` a prendere in braccio Valerius che era rimasto a guardare in silenzio e di nuovo si chiese cosa avesse il gatto. Da un po' di tempo era molto piu` taciturno del solito e sembrava sempre immerso nei suoi pensieri. Era triste, realizzo` Giles, e si senti` in colpa per non essersene reso conto prima.  
\- Che ti succede, Val? - Gli sussurro` e il gatto alzo` il muso a guardarlo, tentato di raccontargli tutto, ma alla fine si limito` a leccargli una mano senza rispondere. Non voleva essere compatito, non voleva essere consolato. E inoltre ora c'erano faccende piu` importanti delle sue pene amorose.  
\- Lascia stare, Rupert Giles. Pensiamo a scongiurare l'ennesima apocalisse, piuttosto. -  
L'Osservatore annui` senza insistere e decise che avrebbe approfondito la questione in un secondo momento.  
\- Guarda, sta arrivando Tera. - Disse, scorgendo la ragazza che si avvicinava, ma il gatto era scivolato via dalle sue braccia e si era eclissato.  
Giles fisso` la ragazza, preoccupato. Le parole che avrebbe detto avrebbero sancito il destino del mondo. Dai risultati ottenuti con l'analisi della sfera, avrebbero capito se esisteva la speranza di resistere e di poter davvero salvare il mondo. Avrebbero combattuto in ogni caso, ora avrebbero saputo se la loro sarebbe stata solo un'inutile lotta contro i mulini a vento.  
\- Allora? - Chiese, stringendo a se` Xini come per cercare conforto, o proteggerla o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Aveva paura, se ne rese conto all'improvviso. Fino al giorno prima non gli sarebbe importato nulla anche se il mondo fosse saltato in aria sotto i suoi piedi e ora aveva paura. Strana cosa la mente umana, penso`.  
Tera gli mise in mano un grosso fascio di fogli.  
\- Qui ci sono tutti i risultati delle analisi. Buon divertimento. -  
\- Tera... -  
\- Che c'e`, fallito? -  
\- Non potresti riassumerli? -  
\- Non ti piaceva leggere, un tempo? -  
\- Ti garantisco che leggero` ogni singola sillaba di quello che hai scritto, ma intanto non potresti dirmi semplicemente se distruggere le altre sfere servira` a qualcosa o se e` tutto inutile? -  
Tera lo fisso` negli occhi con aria insolente.  
\- Perche`, ora te ne importa qualcosa? -  
\- Si, accidenti! Mi importa, va bene?! E ora ti decidi a parlare si o no?! -  
Tera lo guardo` e sorrise divertita.  
\- Sei passato dall'apatia all'isteria, vedo. Meglio cosi`, in fondo. - Disse e gli volto` le spalle dirigendosi verso casa.  
\- Tera! Dove diavolo stai andando? -  
\- A prepararmi. Stasera esco, non vorrai che ci vada vestita cosi`? -  
Giles la fisso`, allibito, poi la rincorse seguendola verso casa.  
\- Il mondo sta per essere distrutto e tu pensi ad andare a cena fuori?! -  
\- Se non ci vado ora, quando pensi che dovrei farlo? Quando saremo tutti morti e sepolti? Eppure tu non ti facevi tanti scrupoli a fare il vegetale. -  
\- Ti stai vendicando vero? -  
\- Precisamente. Te lo meriti. -  
\- Ok, lo ammetto, ma ora puoi dirmi se abbiamo qualche speranza o no? -  
Tera lo afferro` per un polso e lo trascino` in casa.  
\- Ascolta fallito, tu ora mi dai una mano e poi forse io ti dico quello che vuoi sapere, ok? -  
\- Ok, - disse incerto - ma devo aiutarti a fare cosa? -  
La ragazza lo fisso` e per un attimo credette di vedere un fugace imbarazzo sul suo viso, poi lei si volto` e si avvio` su per le scale.  
\- Potresti... potresti darmi un consiglio su cosa indossare e su come truccarmi? - Disse in fretta, poi si volto` a guardarlo con aria minacciosa. - Se solo provi a ridere ti prendo a calci, ti avviso. -  
Giles la guardo` un po' perplesso.  
\- Ok, ma forse Eudial e Xini potrebbero consigliarti meglio di quanto non possa farlo io... -  
\- Si certo, come no. E poi mi prenderebbero in giro a vita. Tu sei un uomo, no? Limitati a dire come sto meglio. E so che sai come usare il make up, l'ho constatato ad Halloween. -  
L'Osservatore arrossi` leggermente, poi le sorrise.  
\- Ok, affare fatto, ma tu devi dirmi tutto quello che avete scoperto. -  
\- Andata. -  
Giles sedette sul letto della ragazza, mentre lei iniziava a frugare nell'armadio.  
\- Esci con un ragazzo, Tera? -  
\- Non sarebbero affari tuoi, fallito. Comunque si. E se lo dici alle mentecatte o a chiunque altro, ti faro` pentire davvero di avermi mai incontrata. -  
\- Ok, saro` muto come un morto. - Rispose l'Osservatore trattenendo un sorriso.  
\- Ci hai fatto preoccupare a morte e ora fai anche lo spiritoso? - Commento` Tera allungandogli un calcio alla caviglia. - Cretino. - Disse, ma in tono quasi affettuoso. - E poi non vale, come Cacciatrice ho potuto constatare che i morti spesso sono piu` loquaci dei vivi. Guarda Spike. -  
Giles ridacchio`.  
\- Con chi esci? Lo conosciamo? -  
\- Ma da quando sei diventato tanto pettegolo, eh?! In ogni caso e` uno normale, un compagno di universita`. E... -  
\- ...se lo dico a qualcuno, mi torturerai atrocemente e me ne farai pentire. Lo so, lo so e stai tranquilla, il tuo segreto e` al sicuro con me. -  
Giles la guardo`, a meta` tra il commosso e il divertito nel vederla pensare a una cosa tanto normale come l'uscire con un ragazzo. In Tera aveva sempre intravisto sofferenza, rabbia e dolore dietro la sua maschera dura, ma ora la ragazza sembrava piu` serena. Per una Cacciatrice era quasi impossibile avere una vita normale e l'Osservatore si auguro` che lei ed Eudial potessero almeno avere tutta la felicita` che potevano.  
Tera aveva ragione, se il mondo stava per finire, bisognava sfruttare ogni attimo. Se davvero erano condannati, non aveva senso sprecare tempo a commiserarsi e ad angosciarsi, ma se ci fosse stata anche solo una possibilita`, lui non avrebbe permesso che tutto finisse. Avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo, con tutte le sue forze per salvare la Terra. Era stato un idiota a pensare di voler morire, ammise. Da morto si era sentito in pace e tornare in vita era stato un trauma, ma, egoisticamente, aveva pensato solo a se stesso e al suo dolore, senza vedere l'amore di chi gli stava accanto.  
Non si sarebbe piu` arreso, decise. Avrebbe lottato fino allo stremo e se la sua volonta` avesse vacillato, avrebbe continuato a combattere per loro, per Xini, per Eudial, per Tera e per tutte le persone che amava.


	19. First Kiss

\- Allora? - chiese Giles fissando Tera con uno sguardo quasi supplichevole.  
\- Tu rispondi alla mia domanda e poi te lo dico. Viola o verde? - Rispose la ragazza accostandosi al corpo due vestiti.  
L'Osservatore sospiro` e poi indico` quello viola.  
\- Quello. E ora puoi dirmi quante speranze abbiamo di salvare la Terra? -  
Tera appoggio` delicatamente i vestiti su una sedia e sedette sul letto accanto a Giles, aprendo il fascicolo che l'inglese aveva in mano alla pagina che rappresentava uno schema della sfera aliena che aveva abbattuto.  
\- E' molto piu` complicata di quanto pensassi. Il professor Tomoe e` abbastanza sicuro che distruggendo questo punto, il controllo mentale venga annullato, ma solo quello che proviene direttamente dalla sfera. -  
\- Cosa intendi? -  
\- Una volta che si e` insediata nel terreno, la sfera diffonde alcune microsonde che si impiantano negli esseri umani che vengono giudicati piu` utili e controlla le loro azioni. -  
\- Secondo quale criterio sceglie le vittime? -  
Tera scosse la testa.  
\- Non ne ho idea. Non abbiamo abbastanza dati per poterlo capire. Per fortuna la sfera che hai distrutto non e` riuscita a contaminare nessuno, ma le microsonde erano ancora attive, hanno tentato di colpirci. -  
Giles la guardo` preoccupato.  
\- Stai bene, vero? -  
\- Certo. Non mi hanno toccata. -  
L'Osservatore indico` un punto sullo schema.  
\- Allora e` qui che bisogna dirigere il potere? -  
\- Esatto. Friggi il processore centrale e poi potrai anche giocarci a palla. Ora devo finire di prepararmi, fallito, sparisci pure. -  
Giles annui` e si alzo`, avviandosi alla porta.  
\- Divertiti, Tera. -  
\- Se parli sei morto, ricordatelo. -

L'Osservatore sorrise leggermente nel pensare a Tera che si comportava come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento, poi il suo sorriso si spense nel rendersi conto che probabilmente per lei quella era davvero la prima volta che usciva con un ragazzo come una normale ventenne.  
Un movimento improvviso lo distolse dai suoi pensieri e vide la coda color caffelatte di Valerius che spariva dietro l'angolo.  
Era rimasto ad ascoltare dietro la porta?  
Giles capi` di colpo quello che lo affliggeva e si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima.  
"Sei innamorato di lei e non puoi dirglielo perche` sei un gatto..." Penso`, con una fitta di senso di colpa perche` era stato lui a condannarlo a quell'esistenza da felino, anche se in quel momento era stata l'unica possibilita`.  
Si chiese se fosse il caso di inseguirlo e consolarlo, ma decise di non farlo, avrebbe rischiato solo di ferirlo ulteriormente e se Valerius avesse voluto parlarne con qualcuno lo avrebbe gia` fatto. Giles decise che gli sarebbe stato vicino, ma con discrezione, senza essere invadente.  
Xini lo raggiunse in casa e l'Osservatore le riferi` le parole di Tera.  
\- Allora dobbiamo iniziare subito a distruggere le sfere! -  
L'Osservatore annui`.  
\- Esatto. Dovremo dividerci per poterne distruggere il piu` possibile. Diro` ad Eudial di avvisare le senshi. Sunnydale e Londra vanno liberate per prime, cosi` potremo avere l'aiuto anche di Buffy e del Consiglio. -  
La ragazza lo guardo` preoccupata.  
\- Vengo con te, Ripper, potrebbe essere pericoloso... -  
Giles scosse la testa.  
\- No, non possiamo. Abbiamo entrambi il potere, sarebbe uno spreco andare tutti e due nello stesso posto, e non possiamo permetterci errori. Ogni sfera che riusciremo a distruggere potrebbe essere determinante per l'esito finale della battaglia. -  
Xini sospiro`.  
\- Promettimi che starai attento, Ripper. Non voglio perderti di nuovo, non potrei sopportarlo. -  
L'Osservatore l'abbraccio` e la tenne stretta.  
\- Non posso giurarti che non mi succedera` niente, se fosse possibile vorrei che fossi tu a giurarlo per prima, ma il nemico e` il piu` forte che abbiamo mai incontrato e probabilmente moriremo tutti. Ma ti prometto che finche` ci sara` anche una sola minuscola possibilita` non mi arrendero`. -  
\- Non e` molto confortante. -  
Giles sorrise appena.  
\- No, vero? -  
\- Ti prego, non andare da solo. -  
L'Osservatore annui`.  
\- Portero` Tera con me. -  
-Va bene, Ripper, lei ti proteggera`. -  
Sollevo` il viso verso di lui e Giles chino` la testa per baciarla dolcemente. La ragazza chiuse le palpebre per nascondere le lacrime che sentiva bruciarle negli occhi e ricambio` il bacio con tutto il suo amore.

Tera lancio` uno sguardo timido al ragazzo seduto accanto a lei nella penombra del cinema. Si sentiva parecchio in imbarazzo al pensiero di essere uscita con un suo compagno di universita`, ma era anche emozionata come non le succedeva da molti anni. Quella sera lei non era la combattente, la Cacciatrice sempre condannata ad affrontare mostri inumani, ma era come tutte le altre ragazze. Sapeva bene che quella probabilmente era la sua ultima occasione di essere, almeno per una volta nella sua vita, normale ed era decisa ad assaporare quella serata in ogni suo attimo.  
Probabilmente sarebbe morta entro pochi giorni, e tutto il resto del mondo con lei, ma ora non voleva pensarci.  
Allungo` una mano per prendere i pop corn, ma le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di Doyle e il ragazzo si volto` verso di lei, avvicinando il viso al suo.  
"Sta per baciarmi!" Realizzo` Tera con un brivido di panico. Il suo primo impulso era quello di alzarsi e fuggire via, di non permettere a nessuno di avvicinarsi a lei, di toccarla, ma si costrinse a restare immobile. Doyle le piaceva e non doveva lasciarsi influenzare da paure stupide. Cosa c'era di male in un bacio, dopotutto?  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre le labbra del giovane si posavano sulle sue.

Il vento spazzava la rada sterpaglia al limite della pineta e sollevava la sabbia della spiaggia. Tra gli alberi, le cicale, di solito assordanti, si erano ammutolite di colpo, messe a tacere dalla presenza di un essere potente che, sotto forma di una luce abbagliante, si lasciava fluttuare a pochi centimetri dal suolo. Una seconda luce scese dal cielo con la velocita` di una stella cadente, ma anziche` schiantarsi a terra, si arresto` accanto alla prima luce.  
"Non e` qui."  
"Questo e` evidente, pero` ci e` stata fino a non molto tempo fa."  
"E' vero. Sento ancora la sua essenza in questi luoghi."  
"E' stata qui e qui e` rinata."  
"Rinata... Se si puo` chiamare rinascere quello che e` adesso."  
"Era una dea. Ora e` solo una creatura inferiore."  
"Ha infranto le regole, gli equilibri si sono spezzati, merita di essere quello che e`."  
"Ma la sua assenza ci sminuisce, e` comunque una parte di noi. Deve tornare."  
La prima luce brillo` piu` intensamente e parti` velocemente a volo radente sulle onde sollevando nuvole di spruzzi iridescenti di arcobaleni.  
"Esibizionista." Commento` la seconda luce e si avvio` nella direzione opposta.


	20. Two Lights in the Night

Valerius si lecco` un'ultima volta la punta della coda e sospiro` nervosamente: era tardi, le lancette dell'orologio continuavano a scivolare inesorabilmente sul quadrante e Tera non accennava a tornare.  
\- Ma si... Chi se ne importa di quella stupida! - Si ripete`, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a rivolgersi alla porta.  
Alla fine salto` giu` dal divano e poi sul davanzale della finestra. Valuto` la distanza tra davanzale e terreno e salto` atterrando delicatamente sulle quattro zampe.  
Corse fino al cancello e usci` in strada, non aveva assolutamente voglia di restare a casa a tormentarsi per una Cacciatrice ingrata che invece di pensare a salvare il mondo perdeva tempo a uscire con gli uomini! Lui sicuramente aveva di meglio da fare, si disse mentre camminava in fretta lungo il marciapiede facendo attenzione a tenersi ben lontano dalle auto che sfrecciavano in strada.  
Aveva fatto bene a uscire! Ok, ma cosa avrebbe fatto ora? Si fermo`, indeciso. Se avesse potuto tornare umano a suo piacimento, Tokyo avrebbe potuto offrigli un divertimento pressoche` inesauribile, ma per ora era successo solo un paio di volte e in modo indipendente dalla sua volonta`. Come gatto aveva piu` motivi per preoccuparsi che occasioni per divertirsi e a dire il vero, il buio spezzato solo dalla cruda luce di qualche lampione cominciava a farlo sentire a disagio.  
"Che assurdita`, sono un gatto, una creatura della notte, l'oscurita` e` il mio mantello." Si disse, ma l'idea di tornare al cuscino morbido del divano di casa di Giles cominciava a sembrare invitante.  
Stava per girarsi e tornare da dove era venuto, quando il rumore di un passo vicinissimo a lui lo fece trasalire: qualcuno si era avvicinato senza farsi sentire!  
Tese i muscoli per scappare, ma l'altro fu piu` veloce di lui e una mano lo afferro` saldamente per la collottola e lo sollevo` da terra. Il gatto si contorse cercando di graffiare, ma si rilasso` di colpo nel vedere la persona che lo aveva preso.  
\- Rupert Giles! Ma ti sembra il modo di andare in giro a spaventare la gente?! - Soffio` rabbiosamente. - Credevo che fossi un vampiro o chissa` cosa! -  
\- I vampiri non si interessano dei gatti. -  
\- Questo lo dici tu. Mentre tu stavi a spassartela in Italia, noi facevamo anche il tuo lavoro e credi che non abbia visto come mi guardavano? Fidati, per un vampiro un gatto e` come una merendina pronta da sgranocchiare! -  
\- Se hai paura non dovresti andartene in giro di notte, allora. -  
\- Io faccio quello che mi pare. -  
\- Come vuoi. - Disse Giles lasciandolo cadere a terra. - Ma poi non lamentarti. -  
Il gatto atterro` sulle quattro zampe e si affianco` all'Osservatore che intanto aveva ripreso a camminare.  
Percorsero qualche metro in silenzio, poi Valerius alzo` il muso a scrutare il viso di Giles.  
\- Moriremo tutti, non e` vero? -  
L'Osservatore lo fisso` per qualche secondo, come stupito da quelle parole, poi distolse lo sguardo con un leggero sospiro.  
\- Si, e` probabile. -  
\- Speravo in una bugia confortante, sai? -  
\- Conserva la tua speranza per la battaglia, credo che ne avremo bisogno. -  
\- Sara` presto, vero? -  
Giles annui`.  
\- Io e Tera partiremo domani per Sunnydale. Se sopravviveremo potremo contare anche sull'aiuto di Buffy. Se dovessimo fallire... -  
\- Non fallirete! - Valerius lo interruppe con veemenza. - Ho visto quello che sei in grado di fare e Tera e` una cretina, ma ti proteggera`. Non puoi permetterti di pensare che potresti non farcela, hai troppo da perdere, abbiamo tutti troppo da perdere! -  
Giles annui` con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Hai ragione, Val. Il futuro della Terra dipende da noi, non ci arrenderemo finche` ci sara` una minima speranza. E nemmeno dopo! -  
Valerius segui` con lo sguardo un passante che si era scostato da loro con aria vagamente disgustata.  
\- Ehi, credo che quel tipo ti abbia preso per matto nel vederti parlare a un gatto. Comunque ben detto! A proposito, che ci fai in giro? Se questa e` l'ultima notte prima della battaglia non dovresti passarla con la tua dea? -  
\- Xini deve prepararsi anche lei alla battaglia, ha deciso di passare la notte a preparare nuovi incantesimi. -  
\- Cantera` anche questi? - Chiese Valerius ricordando come una volta era stato sconfitto dalla musica di Xinuxunil.  
Giles annui`.  
\- E' furba. Se riuscirete a vincere avra` un nuovo cd gia` pronto. - Commento` il gatto.  
L'Osservatore sorrise e si chino` a sfiorare la schiena del gatto con una carezza.  
\- Vinceremo, te lo prometto. -  
\- Vorrei poter fare qualcosa anche io. Se solo avessi ancora i miei poteri potrei combattere anche io, e` frustante essere solo uno stupido gatto! - Sibilo` Valerius, poi si fermo` un attimo a riflettere prima di riprendere a parlare. - Pero`... se io avessi ancora i miei poteri, tu e la dea sareste normali esseri umani. Forse e` meglio cosi`, siete entrambi molto piu` potenti di quanto non sia mai stato in tutta la mia vita... -  
\- Val, la tua esperienza e` preziosa, puoi esserci di aiuto anche senza combattere, potresti venire con me e Tera... -  
Giles si rese conto di aver detto la cosa sbagliata nel vedere l'espressione del gatto che si era oscurata nel sentire il nome della Cacciatrice.  
Rimase in silenzio, intuendo che qualunque cosa avesse detto non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

Le due luci solcarono il cielo roteando affiancate, tracciando una scia luminosa nell'oscurita`.  
\- La senti? -  
\- E' vicina. La raggiungeremo stanotte. -  
Improvvisamente una delle due si arresto` di colpo, subito imitata dall'altra.  
\- Che c'e`? Non e` qui, lo sai anche tu. -  
\- No, ma sento una parte di lei anche qui. -  
\- Non e` possibile. -  
\- Eppure lo senti anche tu. -  
\- Per percepire la sua essenza in un mortale devono essere stati vicini a lungo. -  
\- Un mortale non potrebbe starle accanto per cosi` tanto tempo e sopravvivere, se fosse ancora una dea... Andiamo, in ogni caso non merita la nostra attenzione. -  
\- Invece no. Voglio capire. Lei era come noi, devo sapere perche` ha scelto di diventare una creatura inferiore, forse l'umano e` la risposta. -  
Si tuffo` in picchiata verso il suolo, sfiorando le fronde degli alberi lungo la strada.

Giles guardo` il gatto, pensando a cosa fare per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante, quando vide il gatto rizzare il pelo di colpo e aprire la bocca come per dire qualcosa.  
Valerius non fece in tempo a gridare un avvertimento, che la luce colpi` in pieno Giles e sembro` scomparire per un attimo nel suo corpo.  
L'Osservatore cadde in ginocchio, poi dopo qualche secondo rialzo` la testa e la luce usci` dal suo corpo in fretta come ne era entrata.  
\- Stai fuori dalla mia mente! - Grido` Giles ansimando e si rialzo` in fretta, pronto a usare i suoi poteri.  
Valerius lo fisso` preoccupato.  
\- Sono i nemici? Cosa ti ha fatto?! -  
\- Non so chi o cosa diavolo sia, ma ne ho abbastanza di gente che pretende di usare la mia mente come se fosse un libro della biblioteca! -  
\- Davvero credi di poter affrontare un dio, mortale? Sei presuntuoso e sciocco. - Tuono` la luce e la sua luminosita` crebbe fino a diventare quasi abbagliante.  
Valerius allungo` una zampa a tirare i pantaloni di Giles, rivolgendosi a lui sottovoce.  
\- Ehi, forse e` meglio filare, sembra pericoloso, non farlo arrabbiare ulteriormente... -  
L'Inglese fisso` la luce con aria di sfida, pronto a reagire.  
Era quasi certo che il suo avversario stesse per attaccare, quando una seconda luce si affianco` alla prima.  
\- Xoferif, tu non volevi capire? - Disse con tono di rimprovero al suo compagno. - Se ti metti a incenerire l'umano cosa avrai risolto? E tu, mortale, rispondi alla domanda di Allizom la Gloriosa e ti lasceremo vivere. -  
Giles era molto tentato di mandare al diavolo entrambi, ma decise che era piu` prudente ascoltare prima la loro richiesta.  
\- Cosa volete? -  
\- E' questo il rispetto che i mortali dimostrano ai loro dei?! Meriti di morire come... - Inizio` Xoferif, ma Allizom lo interruppe.  
\- Umano irriverente, rispondimi. Cosa hai a che fare tu, misero mortale, con Xinuxunil la Splendente? -


	21. Fallen Star

Giles socchiuse gli occhi, ma non smise di fissare la luce intensa che emanava dalle due divinita`.  
\- Siete come lei, allora. Non avrei mai pensato di incontrare altri dei come lei nella mia vita... -  
\- Lei non e` piu` come noi! Ha trascinato la sua luce nella polvere per colpa tua! -  
\- Xini ha fatto una scelta, nessuno l'ha obbligata a fare nulla che non volesse. Cosa volete da me? Ditemelo oppure lasciatemi in pace! -  
Valerius pianto` le unghie nella stoffa dei pantaloni di Giles, sussurrando per non farsi notare dai due dei. - Rupert Giles, non irritarli, sembrano pericolosi... -  
Xoferif si avvicino` ulteriormente.  
\- Hai proprio ragione, microbo. Siamo pericolosi. Per due nullita` come voi, sicuramente. -  
Il gatto emise un gemito di terrore e fece per fuggire, ma si rese conto che le sue zampe non toccavano piu` il terreno. Il potere del dio lo stava sollevando da terra e trascinando verso di lui.  
\- Lasciatelo stare! -  
Giles allungo` le mani per afferrare il gatto, ma un cenno di Allizom lo costrinse ad arretrare e a restare immobile.  
La luce della dea sfioro` il pelo gonfio di Valerius, facendolo crepitare di elettricita` statica. Il gatto era terrorizzato, ma non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire in nessun modo.  
\- Oh, cosa abbiamo qui? - Disse Allizom. - Una piccola palla di pelo che e` piu` di quello che sembra... Guarda, Xoferif, un tempo questa pulce era un essere umano. -  
\- E aveva anche dei poteri. A vederlo ora non si direbbe proprio. Non e` patetico vedere come i mortali si possono ridurre per il terrore? -  
\- Ho detto di lasciarlo stare! - Grido` Giles e le due divinita` fluttuarono verso di lui.  
\- Non lo avevi bloccato? - Chiese Xoferif, irritato e la sua compagna si lascio` sfuggire una risatina divertita.  
\- Ma guarda, l'umano ha qualche potere e tenta di usarlo. Fa quasi tenerezza, vero? Scommetto che pronunciare quelle poche parole lo ha sfinito. -  
\- Uccidilo e basta. Mi sta stancando e non abbiamo bisogno di lui per trovare la Splendente. -  
Improvvisamente una fiammata incendio` l'aria e la sagoma di un drago atterro` accanto a Giles.  
Seraphina allargo` le ali per proteggerlo e chino` il collo per permettere di scendere alla ragazza che la cavalcava.  
Xinuxunil si avvicino` a Xoferif e Allizom e strappo` Valerius dalla loro presa con rabbia.  
\- Ecco, ora mi avete trovata. Cosa volete da me? -  
La luce dei due dei tremolo` vistosamente come se avessero rabbrividito.  
\- E' lei, lo sento, ma e` cosi`... diversa. -  
\- E stata contaminata... -  
Xini affido` il gatto all'Osservatore e torno` ad affrontare le due divinita`.  
\- Piantatela di parlare come se non fossi presente e ditemi cosa volete, altrimenti andatevene via! E non osate mai piu` minacciare i miei amici! -  
Giles guardo` preccupato il corpo inerte del gatto: Valerius aveva perso i sensi e solo il leggero movimento del suo respiro indicava che fosse ancora vivo. L'Osservatore lo tenne in braccio delicatamente lisciandogli il pelo arruffato con una mano e si avvicino` a Xini.  
Allizom aveva avuto ragione: cercare di resistere al suo potere lo aveva sfinito, ma se Xini fosse stata in pericolo avrebbe combattuto al suo fianco fino alla morte.  
La ragazza gli strinse una mano e quel gesto causo` un altro fremito negli esseri di luce.  
\- Smettila. La tua umanita` e` disgustosa e blasfema. Tu eri una dea ! Eri come noi! Come hai potuto cadere cosi` in basso? -  
\- Avro` perso i miei poteri e l'immortalita`, ma non potete nemmeno immaginare quello che ho guadagnato. -  
\- Eppure sai che ti manca qualcosa. So che lo senti. Non puoi nasconderlo a noi, Sorella. -  
\- Io sono felice, non ho bisogno di essere una dea per esserlo. Non avvicinatevi piu` a me o alle persone che amo. Ripper, andiamo via. -  
La ragazza sali` nuovamente sulla schiena di Seraphina e Giles la imito` dopo un attimo, continuando a tenere d'occhio le due divinita`.  
Il drago si alzo` in volo, ma Allizom e Xoferif non fecero nulla per impedirlo. - La lasciamo andare via? -

"Stai bene, fratellino?"  
Giles trasali` alla domanda del drago. Si sentiva stanco ed era preoccupato per Xini e per Valerius e non aveva pensato a Seraphina fino a quel momento.  
Si ricordo` improvvisamente che era stata ferita durante l'attacco alieno e che quella doveva essere la prima volta che volava da allora.  
\- Seraphina! Le tue ferite... -  
"Dimentichi che sono un drago. Sto bene. Xinuxunil ha sentito il potere di quegli esseri e mi ha chiesto di volare."  
\- Grazie ancora. - Intervenne Xini. - Senza di te non sarei arrivata in tempo per fermarli. Ripper, promettimi che la prossima volta scapperai se dovessi incontrarli di nuovo. -  
\- Ma... -  
\- No, non devi preoccuparti per me, non mi faranno nulla di male. Ma non sono certa di potervi proteggere, per loro gli esseri umani non contano niente. -  
Giles annui`.  
\- Ero anche io cosi`, Ripper? - Chiese Xini all'improvviso. - Ero anche io una dea crudele e indifferente? -  
\- Non lo sei mai stata. Forse un po' arrogante all'inizio, ma il tuo cuore e` sempre stato generoso. Hai salvato la vita di Eu quando ti abbiamo evocata e ti sei sacrificata per salvarci da Birurugatesu. Questo non potro` mai scordarlo e non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu. -  
Seraphina atterro` pesantemente in giardino, interrompendo il loro discorso e Giles si lascio` scivolare subito a terra e porse la mano a Xini per autarla a scendere.

\- Come sta? - Chiese la ragazza accennando al gatto.  
\- Credo che sia solo svenuto per il terrore, se gli avessero fatto del male me ne sarei accorto. -  
Xini annui` pensierosa e rientrarono insieme in casa.  
Giles depose il gatto in una cesta e lo avvolse in un suo maglione per tenerlo al caldo, mentre Xini si diresse verso la cucina.  
\- Cosa fai? - Le chiese Giles, incuriosito.  
\- Scaldo un po' di latte. Fara` bene sia a lui che a noi. E poi faremmo meglio ad andare a riposare, domani dovremo combattere. -  
L'Osservatore la guardo` sparire oltre la soglia e torno` a occuparsi del gatto. Rialzo` lo sguardo dopo qualche secondo nel sentire la porta di casa che si apriva.  
Sorrise alla ragazza che era appena entrata e rimase a guardarla con un'espressione divertita.  
\- Ciao Tera. -  
\- Beh, cosa hai da fissare, fallito? -  
Giles ridacchio`, ma smise subito nel notare lo sguardo minaccioso della ragazza.  
\- Niente, niente, solo che e` insolito vederti vestita cosi`. Piuttosto, non avevi un appuntamento? Come mai sei tornata tanto presto? Qualcosa e` andato storto? -  
Tera decise di ignorare la provocazione di Giles sul suo vestito e si lascio` cadere sul divano con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- No, direi di no. - Disse pensosamente. - Anzi, stava andando tutto bene. - Aggiunse dopo qualche secondo e si senti` arrossire leggermente al pensiero del bacio, ma quello, si disse, non lo avrebbe mai raccontato a Giles nemmeno sotto tortura.  
\- E allora perche` sei qui? -  
\- Non lo so. A un certo punto mi e` sembrato tutto cosi` sciocco... Domani potremmo essere tutti morti e io ero li` a divertirmi come se niente fosse... -  
Per un attimo Giles penso` che fosse sul punto di piangere, poi Tera si riprese e noto` Valerius. - Cosa gli e` successo? E' ferito? -  
\- Lui e Ripper sono stati attaccati dai miei fratelli, ma non e` nulla di grave. - Intervenne Xinuxunil, che era riapparsa con un vassoio pieno di tazze e un piatto di biscotti.  
\- Ci sono altri dei isterici in giro oltre a te? Forse gli alieni non sono il male peggiore allora... -  
La ex-dea la fulmino` con un'occhiataccia.  
\- Non sono certo stata io a chiamarli. -  
Giles si affretto` a porgere una tazza a entrambe le ragazze prima che si mettessero a litigare e prese in braccio il gatto per cercare di svegliarlo e fargli bere un po' di latte, ma Tera lo sorprese prendendogli Valerius dalle mani e sistemandoselo in grembo.  
\- Vai a letto, fallito. Mi sembri stanco e domani devi essere pronto a combattere. A questo impiastro ci penso io. -  
L'Osservatore esito` per qualche secondo, ricordandosi che Valerius stava cercando di evitare la ragazza a tutti i costi, ma forse, penso`, quella era l'occasione di cui avevano bisogno per risolvere i loro problemi.  
Prese un paio di biscotti e si alzo`, imitato da Xini.  
\- Grazie Tera. -


	22. Gathering Clouds

Xinuxunil fissò la scia dell'aereo che si allontanava, diventando sempre più piccolo fino a scomparire.  
Sospirò, ma non disse nulla. Eudial era in piedi accanto a lei e teneva in braccio Valerius.  
Nessuno dei tre aveva voglia di parlare per timore che esprimere ad alta voce le loro paure le rendesse più reali.  
Giles e Tera erano appena partiti per Londra per liberare il consiglio degli Osservatori dall'influsso delle sfere e di lì a poco anche Eudial e Xini avrebbero dovuto combattere per cercare di difendere la Terra.  
\- Sunnydale o Roma? - Chiese improvvisamente la ragazza dai capelli rossi.  
Xinuxunil trasalì appena e guardò Eudial con aria interrogativa.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Di quale sfera preferisci occuparti? Sunnydale o Roma? -  
Xinuxunil riflettè per un attimo.  
Aveva amato le colline e le spiagge dell'Argentario quando vi era stata vincolata dai Lug e in quei posti era rinata come essere umano, ma ultimamente pensare all'Italia le faceva male. Era a Roma che aveva creduto di aver perduto per sempre Ripper e sempre in Italia lo aveva visto insieme a Sofia, ignaro della sua esistenza e del suo amore.  
\- Sunnydale. Io libererò Sunnydale. - Disse a bassa voce ed Eudial annuì.  
\- Allora Roma è mia. -  
Le due ragazze si allontanarono insieme, in silenzio.

Tera fissò il contenuto del vassoio che la hostess aveva deposto davanti a lei.  
\- Questo lo chiamano pranzo? A volte mi chiedo se non abbiano assunto qualche demone per preparare i pasti degli aerei... Persino Eudial cucina meglio di così! -  
Giles sorrise.  
\- Mi fa piacere che siate diventate amiche... -  
\- Guarda che non era un complimento. -  
\- Ultimamente non avete più cercato di ammazzarvi a vicenda, direi che è un bel passo avanti. -  
\- Non ne abbiamo avuto il tempo più che altro, visto che non abbiamo fatto altro che tirare te fuori dai guai. -  
Giles sorrise lievemente, poi sospirò.  
\- Spero di rivederla. Potrebbe morire oppure... -  
\- Oppure potremmo essere noi a farlo. Non pensarci, fallito. Non serve a nulla. Meglio non pensarci.-  
\- Già. Meglio non pensarci. -  
La ragazza guardò fuori dal finestrino, in silenzio e l'Osservatore si rese conto che non aveva voglia di parlare. Probabilmente Tera era convinta che avrebbero fallito e che sarebbero tutti morti.  
Giles avrebbe voluto poterla rassicurare, ma sapeva di non essere in grado di garantirle nulla.  
La gente sull'aereo continuava a comportarsi normalmente, come se il mondo non fosse in pericolo e quella serena indifferenza lo terrorizzava quasi di più dell'attacco alieno imminente.  
Se lui non avesse distrutto una delle sfere, la Terra sarebbe scomparsa nella totale indifferenza. Il genere umano si sarebbe estinto senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Era un pensiero agghiacciante.

Setsuna si guardò allo specchio e rivolse un sorriso sinistro alla sua immagine riflessa, poi si sistemò una ciocca di capelli e si guardò nuovamente per essere sicura di assumere l'espressione giusta: seria e preoccupata.  
Controllò l'orologio: a quell'ora l'aereo di Rupert Giles doveva essere sicuramente partito.  
Meglio così, si disse. La tentazione di agire prima della sua partenza era stata forte, ma sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.  
Li avrebbe presi uno alla volta.  
Ora era il turno di quelle due.

Valerius sedette accanto a Seraphina, arrotolandosi la coda attorno al corpo fino a coprire le zampe.  
"So come ti senti, piccolo felino." Disse il drago con un sospiro, guardando Eudial, Xinuxunil e Spike che si preparavano ad aprire i portali. "Anche io vorrei essere con il fratellino, ma l'uovo sta per schiudersi, non posso lasciarlo solo."  
Il gatto si leccò una zampa con aria pensierosa, per poi passarsela sul muso.  
Si sentiva nervoso e terrorizzato a morte e il pensiero di non poter fare assolutamente nulla lo faceva impazzire.  
Voleva combattere al fianco di Giles.  
E di Tera.  
Nonostante tutto desiderava starle accanto, lottare insieme a lei, proteggerla. Come in Italia.  
Non importava se era un gatto o se lei non lo avrebbe mai amato.  
Se doveva morire, avrebbe voluto farlo accanto a lei.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a riprendere sembianze umane, avrebbe potuto usare la magia...  
Ma era inutile pensarci ora.  
Tutto il mondo sembrava andare al diavolo a una velocità crescente e lui poteva solo restare a casa con Seraphina e Hope. Forse la situazione del drago era ancora peggiore della sua, si disse notando lo sguardo ansioso negli occhi di Seraphina: il suo cucciolo stava per nascere in un mondo che forse era già condannato.  
Valerius si chiese se avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcosa, ma entrambi alzarono gli occhi, distratti dalla donna che stava attraversando il giardino a passo veloce.  
Anche Xini ed Eudial si accorsero della sua presenza e si voltarono a guardarla.  
\- Setsuna. - Disse Eudial, avvicinandosi a lei. - Come mai sei qui? Ci sono problemi con le senshi? -  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- No, fra poco useranno il teletrasporto sailor per andare a distruggere le sfere, ma sono venuta a portarvi un messaggio del professor Tomoe. Pare che la sfera di Roma sia la principale e la più potente: dovreste andare entrambe a distruggerla e io verrò con voi. -  
Xinuxunil la guardò un po' incerta, il pensiero di tornare a Roma non la entusiasmava affatto.  
-Ma la sfera di Sunnydale... -  
\- Secondo il professor Tomoe non è importante, ci penseranno le senshi. -  
Le due ragazze annuirono e aprirono il portale.

Valerius e Seraphina le guardarono attraversare il varco, seguite da Spike e Setsuna.  
"Qualcosa non va." Sussurrò il drago. "Sento l'oscurità, e non è il vampiro."  
Il gatto si alzò di scatto sulle zampe, attento, ma non riusciva a percepire nulla di strano.  
Seraphina lo afferrò bruscamente e corse verso il passaggio, ma era troppo tardi, il portale era già svanito e il drago si alzò in volo per accertarsi che quello che aveva sentito non si trovasse nei paraggi.  
Valerius si tenne stretto, cercando di non guardare in basso e per una volta non fu sollevato nel notare che le sue unghie feline, le sue SICURE unghie feline con le quali poteva aggrapparsi saldamente, erano sparite, sostituite da deboli e scivolose mani umane.  
\- Non lasciarmi andare! - Gridò rivolto al drago e Seraphina si concesse una risatina.  
"Non è quello che volevi? Ora sei umano, puoi usare i tuoi incantesimi."  
-Ma è troppo tardi, come posso raggiungerli ora? -  
"Apri un altro portale, puoi farlo, no?"  
\- Userei troppe energie, tornerei ad essere un gatto in pochi istanti, credo. Ma non potremmo parlarne a terra?! - Aggiunse nervosamente.  
"Come vuoi." Disse Seraphina allargando le ali per atterrare.  
Valerius rotolò sul prato e le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Grazie tanto. - Brontolò, rialzandosi. - Ora che facciamo? -  
"Dobbiamo raggiungerle. Ho avuto il presentimento di un enorme pericolo."  
\- Ehi, carina, il mondo sta per essere distrutto, te lo sei scordato. per caso? -  
"Non è questo. Prima non c'era. Deve essere quella donna."  
\- Credi che sia posseduta? -  
"Qualcosa del genere."  
-Dobbiamo avvertirle in qualche modo! -  
Seraphina lo fissò, assorta.  
"Sei davvero il mago che dici di essere?"  
\- Il potere di Giles e quello di Xinuxunil non esisterebbero se non fosse stato per me. Non ho più quel potere enorme, ma non ho dimenticato gli incantesimi. -  
"Vieni con me, allora."  
Il drago si allontanò in fretta, dirigendosi verso la sua tana e Valerius la seguì in fretta.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? -  
Seraphina lo spinse verso l'uovo.  
"Io nulla. Tu metterai un campo di protezione intorno al mio piccolo."  
\- Cosa? -  
"Impedirai che si schiuda in mia assenza. Puoi farlo, no?"  
\- Si, ma... - Valerius spostò lo sguardo da Seraphina all'uovo, sconcertato. - Cosa vuoi fare? -  
"Fai la tua magia sull'uovo, poi la farai sulle mie ali."  
\- Vuoi volare fino in Italia?! -  
"Possiamo fare altro?"  
Valerius non rispose, ma iniziò a tracciare con un dito simboli magici sulla superficie dell'uovo, concentrandosi sull'incantesimo.  
Era perfettamente consapevole che se fosse successo qualcosa all'uovo, Seraphina non lo avrebbe potuto perdonare.  
Tracciò l'ultimo segno e si concesse un sospiro di sollievo: l'uovo era a posto. Ora toccava al drago.


	23. A Sacrifice to Save the World

Tera scosse leggermente la testa, spingendo la lunga treccia dietro le spalle con un gesto che voleva sembrare indifferente ma che lasciava trapelare la tensione.  
\- Allora ci siamo... -  
Giles guardo` nella stessa direzione della ragazza, osservando il lieve segno frastagliato che delimitava una parte dell'asfalto del vicolo.  
\- E' li`. Nascosta da qualche parte sotto la strada. E' entrata in quel punto e ha ricostruito l'asfalto sopra di se`. Se non riuscissi a sentirne la presenza, non avrei mai notato quella specie di cicatrice. -  
\- Sotto la strada? -  
\- Nelle fogne. -  
\- Ah, ecco. Cominciamo bene... -  
\- Cerchiamo un modo per scendere, vieni. -  
\- Fallito, se mai dovessimo sopravvivere, diremo che abbiamo combattuto in un posto un po' meno umiliante, ok? -

Eudial si guardo` intorno, vagamente a disagio nel vedere le pareti dei corridoi di antichi mattoni che le circondavano cosi` vicine. Il globo luminoso creato da Xini diffondeva una luce tremolante che faceva apparire le nicchie e le antiche ossa ancora piu` spettrali, ma non impediva ai tratti di corridoio piu` lontani di pochi metri svanissero nel buio intorno a loro.  
Spike le precedeva lungo le gallerie, accertandosi che non ci fossero pericoli o trappole e gia` da qualche minuto era svanito nel buio.  
Xinuxunil camminava cautamente davanti a Eudial, mentre Setsuna la seguiva in silenzio e tutte e tre si inoltravano sempre di piu` nel cuore del labirinto di catacombe romane che si stendeva sotto la citta`. Eudial si guardo` intorno nervosamente.  
Ossa e teschi antiche di migliaia di anni la guardavano dalle nicchie e con un brivido gelido lungo la schiena si rese conto che forse anche loro presto avrebbero riposato per sempre insieme a loro. Non si era mai sentita tanto fragile e impotente e avrebbe solo voluto essere altrove. Aveva paura e si costrinse ad ammetterlo con se stessa e ad affrontare il suo terrore. Loro erano l'ultima speranza del mondo e non potevano permettersi di crollare.  
Senti` la mano di Xini che stringeva la sua ed Eudial intui` che anche la ex dea non era affatto tranquilla anche se il suo viso non lasciava trapelare nessuna emozione.  
Si scambiarono un breve sguardo e continuarono a camminare lentamente tenendosi per mano, entrambe grate per quel piccolo contatto che le faceva sentire un po' meno sole.

Tera apri` gli occhi e si guardo` intorno stupita: fino a un secondo prima era insieme a Giles in una fogna schifosa, mentre ora si trovava in un prato circondato da antiche rovine.  
L'Osservatore era a terra a pochi metri da lei, privo di sensi e pieno di graffi e piccole ferite.  
Com'era possibile? Non avevano nemmeno iniziato a combattere... La ragazza si guardo` le braccia e trasali` nello scorgere i graffi anche sulla sua pelle.  
Forse la sfera era esplosa prima che potessero intervenire? Avevano fallito? Ma allora perche` la Terra non era stata distrutta?  
Un'ombra sopra di lei le fece alzare lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere Seraphina che atterrava e deponeva sul prato Eudial, anche lei priva di sensi.  
Eudial? Ma lei e Xini non erano andate in Italia?  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e scosse la testa, mentre i ricordi iniziavano a tornare a posto.  
Lei e Giles avevano attaccato la sfera con tutte le loro forze, l'Osservatore usando il suo potere e lei distruggendo con la spada le microsonde che minacciavano di ucciderli, come uno sciame di api infuriate. Per pochi, interminabili minuti, avevano combattuto senza tregua, consapevoli che ogni movimento sbagliato avrebbe condannato la Terra, ma alla fine la sfera si era spenta per sempre e le piccole sonde avevano messo di sfrecciare intorno a loro.  
\- Siamo ancora vivi, fallito? - Aveva sussurrato, quasi incredula e Giles aveva annuito con un sorriso, poi una grande luce aveva illuminato a giorno il cunicolo puzzolente in cui avevano combattuto e da li` in poi i suoi ricordi sembravano essere svaniti nel nulla.

Eudial apri` gli occhi con un grido e si alzo` a sedere di scatto. Tera trasali` e le rivolse un'occhiataccia.  
\- Sei scema? Vuoi farmi prendere un colpo? -  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi le rivolse uno sguardo sconvolto.  
\- Giles?! Giles e` vivo?! -  
Tera annui`.  
\- E' solo svenuto, non sembra ferito gravemente. Se hai finito di fare l'isterica, aiutami a svegliarlo. -  
-No! Non farlo! - Grido` Eudial.  
Tera la guardo` come se avesse perduto completamente la ragione.  
\- Che diavolo stai dicendo? -  
\- Se gli vuoi anche solo un po' di bene, lascialo dormire. - Singhiozzo` Eudial. - Lasciagli la pace finche` e` possibile! -  
\- Ma cosa e` successo?! Ti decidi a dirmelo, razza di mentecatta?! Dove siamo e dove sono gli altri?! -  
Eudial la guardo` allibita.  
\- Non ti ricordi quello che e` successo? -  
Tera scosse la testa ed Eudial sospiro`.  
\- Abbiamo camminato a lungo nelle catacombe, finche` Spike non ci e` venuto incontro per avvisarci di aver trovato la sfera. I cunicoli si allargavano in una stanza circolare e al centro c'era la sfera... Era scura, metallica e completamente aliena, come estranea a questo mondo... -  
\- Lo so, ne ho vista una anche io. Sembrano gelide... E' stata la sfera a ferirvi? -  
\- No. Siamo stati traditi. -  
\- Cosa?! Chi avrebbe potuto farlo?! -  
\- Setsuna. Doveva essere posseduta o qualcosa del genere. All'improvviso ha scagliato il suo attacco contro me e Xini, se non fosse stato per Spike, ci avrebbe colpite in pieno... -  
\- Il vampiro e`... -  
\- No, e` vivo, ma l'attacco di Setsuna lo ha ferito e la luce del suo talismano lo ha costretto a trovare riparo nei cunicoli. Ora si sta riprendendo dalle ferite, al riparo dalla luce del sole. Dopo averci colpite, Sailor Pluto ha alzato un braccio e a quel movimento la sfera si e` attivata. Era una trappola! Non c'era solo quella: dai tunnel, dalla terra stessa, da ogni fessura, le microsonde arrivavano da ogni direzione! Ancora non riesco a credere che possa essere successo davvero... -  
\- Ma certo! Deve essere stata colpita al laboratorio! -  
\- Quando avete esaminato la sfera distrutta da Giles? -  
\- Si. Quando l'abbiamo aperta, ha sparato varie microsonde. Io non sono stata colpita, ma forse Setsuna si. Che ne e` stato di lei? -  
\- Ho combattuto contro Sailor Pluto mentre Xini teneva a bada le microsonde coi suoi poteri. Non so per quanto tempo abbiamo lottato a quel modo, ma ricordo che sembrava una situazione senza via di scampo: piu` ne abbattevamo e piu` continuavano ad arrivare. A un certo punto Xini mi ha afferrato la mano e abbiamo usato i nostri poteri per aprirci una via di fuga verso la superficie, in questo luogo, mentre le sfere e le microsonde ci inseguivano e Setsuna era con loro. -  
"E' stato allora che sono arrivata." Intervenne Seraphina. "Il prato sembrava quasi ribollire ed e` quasi esploso quando sono uscite in superficie."  
\- Ma tu che ci fai qui? Credevo che fossi rimasta in Giappone! -  
Eudial noto` il drago solo allora.  
\- E' vero. Eri rimasta a badare al tuo uovo. -  
"Quando avete passato il portale ho sentito che c'era qualcosa che non andava e ho deciso di seguirvi."  
Il drago non specifico` che aveva volato fin li` grazie alla magia di Valerius e lascio` credere alle due ragazze di aver utilizzato in qualche modo il portale.  
"Dovresti esserne felice, Cacciatrice. Se non ti avessi presa al volo e portata in alto, le sonde ti avrebbero uccisa sicuramente."  
\- Ok, tu hai salvato Eudial, ma io e il fallito come siamo arrivati qui? -  
"La dea ha aperto un portale per chiamarvi in aiuto. Anche col mio intervento la situazione era disperata e se aveste fallito, il mondo intero sarebbe stato distrutto."  
\- Seraphina, - intervenne Eudial - c'era qualcun altro a combattere con noi. Un uomo vestito di nero e sono certa che non fosse Spike. Sai chi fosse? -  
"No." Menti` il drago. "Forse altre persone oltre a noi erano libere dall'influenza della sfera."  
\- Tu non ricordi nulla, Tera? Eppure ha combattuto al tuo fianco. -  
\- Cosa?! Ma sei impazzita? -  
\- Mentre proteggevi Giles dalle microsonde, Setsuna ti ha colpita alla testa con la sua Chiave del Tempo e quell'uomo l'ha respinta con un'esplosione di potere e ti ha trascinata lontana dal campo di battaglia. Deve averti colpita davvero forte se ora non ricordi nulla. -  
Tera si sfioro` la nuca con la mano e il dolore e il gonfiore confermarono le parole di Eudial.  
-E dov'e` ora questo misterioso eroe? -  
\- Non lo so, dopo che ti ha portata via non l'ho piu` visto. -  
\- E poi cosa e` successo? Siamo ancora vivi, quindi suppongo che abbiamo vinto, ma come se la situazione era tanto disperata? -  
Gli occhi di Eudial e Seraphina si riempirono di tristezza.  
\- E' stata Xini. Lei ci ha salvati tutti. -  
\- E'... e` morta? Per questo non volevi svegliarlo? -  
"Non e` morta, ma per il fratellino e` come se lo fosse."  
\- Anche con l'aiuto di Giles stavamo per soccombere. E' stato allora che lei si e` sacrificata per tutti noi. Ha levato le braccia al cielo e ha chiamato Allizom e Xoferif. Giles ha tentato di fermarla, ma lei lo ha allontanato dolcemente e ha detto che era l'unica speranza, poi ha iniziato a brillare di una luce intensa, talmente forte da pervadere ogni cellula del corpo e della mente. Un secondo prima era li`, un attimo dopo c'era solo la luce. L'ho sentita, ho sentito la sua anima, luminosa come lei e quando e` svanita le microsonde erano in polvere. -  
"E' tornata ad essere una dea per salvare tutti noi."  
Tera annui`, ora capiva perche` era meglio lasciar riposare Giles.  
La ragazza non aveva mai amato nessuno come si erano amati lui e Xinuxunil, ma anche lei riusciva a comprendere il dolore immenso che l'Osservatore avrebbe provato al suo risveglio.  
Calcio` un sasso con rabbia.  
\- Non e` giusto! Il fallito ha sempre lottato per gli altri, per salvare gente inutile che non si merita nulla! Ora dovrebbe poter essere felice! Di tutte le persone che conosco e` l'unico che lo meriterebbe, l'unico! Perche` deve continuare a soffrire?! -  
Eudial la guardo`, colpita dalle lacrime di Tera, e penso` che avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa per confortarla in qualche modo, ma non riusci` a fare altro che scoppiare in lacrime perche` anche lei provava gli stessi sentimenti.  
Avevano combattuto, erano stati disposti a morire per la salvezza della Terra, e allora perche` doveva essere solo Giles a pagare il prezzo di quella battaglia?

Seraphina allargo` le ali con l'intenzione di attirare a se` le due ragazze in lacrime, ma arretro` nel vedere che Giles si era svegliato e si era avvicinato a Eudial e Tera. Poso` una mano sulla spalla di ognuna di loro ed entrambe le ragazze si voltarono di scatto verso di lui per poi abbracciarlo piangendo.  
\- Eu. Tera. - Le chiamo` dolcemente. - Va tutto bene, davvero. -  
\- Ma, Giles! Come puo` andare tutto bene? E Xini? -  
\- Quando abbiamo iniziato questa battaglia ero certo che saremmo morti tutti, e invece guardate, siamo qui, vivi e il mondo e` salvo. Pensavo che io e lei saremmo morti entrambi, ma non e` stato cosi`. Xini non e` piu` con me, probabilmente non ci incontreremo mai piu` in questa vita, ma e` viva e lo sara` per sempre. Ha rinunciato alla sua umanita` per poter salvare la Terra, si e` sacrificata spontaneamente e senza esitare, il nostro sacrificio sara` quello di dover rinunciare a lei. La nostra sofferenza in cambio del mondo, direi che ne vale la pena no? -  
\- Lo spero, fallito. Voglio sperarlo. -


End file.
